Go back to being friends
by Temys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Mysid, suite de Lovers for tonight !
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Mysid

Traduction : Temys

Hello tout le monde ! Voici enfin la suite de « Lovers for tonight ». Finalement avec mes études et tout ça, j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à updater, je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux qui m'imaginaient déjà morte écrasée par un troupeau d'hyppogriffes enragés et qui désespéraient d'avoir la suite de cette fic.

Un énooooorme merci  à Berlouche et Kitrinka pour leur aide !!

_Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, et leur univers appartiennent à JKR._

_ "Fallen (Alternate Version)" de CLS  a aussi éte une source d'inspiration importante pour cette histoire._

Le titre vient de la chanson « Say goodbye » de Dave Matthews - « Demain redevenons juste amis, mais ce soir soyons amants. »

_Cette partie de l'histoire se déroule dans les premiers mois de 1979, après que les Maraudeurs aient fini Poudlard, mais avant que James et Lily ne se marrient._

Go back to being friends

Redevenir juste des amis

Chapitre 1 Le voyage au ski

Dimanche soir

Peter ouvrit la porte de l'appartement occupant tout le rez-de-chaussée du petit chalet dans les alpes suisses et entra dans le hall d'entrée dallé suivi de ses amis. James tapa ses bottes contre le sol et épousseta ses vêtements pour enlever les flocons de neige avant de s'avancer plus loin dans la pièce et sur le tapis.

« Nous y voilà, notre maison pour la semaine » déclara Peter avec un sourire. Et il semble bien que nous aurons de la neige fraîche pour notre premier jour de ski. »

Remus laissa tomber son paquetage sur le sol devant le canapé tandis  qu'il balayait la pièce du regard. « C'est super Peter. C'est vraiment très gentil à ton frère de nous laisser utiliser cet endroit cette semaine. »

Sirius posa son sac près de celui de Remus et commença à examiner la petite cuisinière contre l'un des murs.

« C'est à Simon ? Je croyais que ton frère était trop avare pour acheter une maison de vacances aussi chouette. »

« Et bien, il a acheté ce chalet avec plusieurs amis. Tarquin et Dido Marsh possèdent l'appartement du dessus, et Simon partage celui-ci avec St John Wilsmith. »

Sirius se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« Vraiment ? Je m'étais toujours posé la question à propos de Simon et Sin .» Il joua des sourcils d'un air connaisseur « Ils forment un joli couple »

Peter se renfrogna . « Ne soit pas dégoûtant Sirius. »

« Note pour moi-même », dit Sirius en écrivant dans les airs avec une plume imaginaire, « 'L'amour qui n'ose pas dire son nom' met Peter mal à l'aise. Pauvre Simon, obligé de vivre avec une famille qui ne le soutient pas. Ca lui prendra du temps pour s'assumer pleinement. »

James se décida à intervenir avant que Sirius ne puisse embêter Peter un peu plus. Après tout il ne fallait pas compter sur Sirius pour savoir  quand s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi ne poserions nous pas nos affaires pour aller chercher de quoi manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Ok » dit Peter en tournant le dos à Sirius et en regardant James. « Il y a deux chambres, là et là, toutes les deux de la même taille à peu près, donc je dirais deux par chambres. Qui veut aller ou ? »

« Tu veux être mon camarade de chambre, Remus ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius.

James sourit pour lui-même de cette proposition. Sirius s'était souvent plaint que Peter ronflait quand ils étaient à Poudlard mais Sirius pouvait être tout aussi bruyant parfois. _« Remus et moi devrions vraiment laisser les deux ronfleurs ensembles »_

Remus pencha légèrement la tête tandis qu'il regardait Sirius et réfléchissait à la question. « D'accord » répondit-il après un temps de réflexion.

« Ne fais pas ça, Remus » l'avertit James. « Celui qui partage la chambre de Sirius court le risque de se retrouver à dormir sur le canapé parce que Sirius emmène de jolies filles pour la nuit. On pourrait tirer à la courte paille, et celui qui aura la plus petite devra supporter le chien en chaleur. »

Remus sourit très légèrement.

 « Je cours le risque. Je n'ai rien contre le canapé.»

« Ne l'écoute pas Moony, tu ne dormiras pas sur le canapé. » Sirius lança un regard méchant à James. « Ca m'arrive occasionnellement de ramener des invitées pour la nuit  à notre appartement »- James renifla au mot « occasionnellement » - « mais pas plus souvent que Lily ne passe la nuit dans la chambre de Prongs »

« Nous sommes fiancés ! »

« En vérit » continua Sirius, levant la main avec laquelle il utilisait sa baguette comme pour faire un serment, « moi, Sirius Black, promet à Remus Lupin que s'il est mon camarade de chambre pour cette semaine, je ne ramènerai à la maison aucune jolie fille ni aucun joli garçon » il sourit d'un air faussement candide à Peter en faisant ce commentaire, « mais si Remus ramène quelqu'un à la maison je serais heureux de dormir sur le sofa. »

Remus secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

 « Pas besoin de promesses Padfoot, j'ai déjà dit oui. »

Jeudi matin

« Est-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir skier avec moi ce matin, James ? » Demanda Peter comme lui et Remus enfilaient leurs bonnets et leurs gants. « Après la nuit dernière, qui sait à quelle heure Sirius va se lever »

« Non merci » répondit James en se versant une seconde tasse de thé. « Va donc t'amuser sur ces pistes difficiles qui me tueraient probablement. Sirius et moi te retrouverons au pavillon pour le déjeuner après la leçon de Remus. On pourra faire quelques pistes ensemble après manger. J'ai hâte de voir à quel point tu auras progressé Moony. »

« Tu crois plus en moi que je ne le fais » rit Remus. « Bye  James ».

« Bye ! »

James s'installa dans le canapé avec sa tasse et le dernier numéro du Mensuel du Quidditch. Non, un matin sans skier n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Trois jours passés à utiliser des muscles qu'il n'était plus habitué à solliciter l'avait laissé courbaturé et épuisé. Après avoir lu l'article titre et deux autres plus petits, James balança le magazine avec ennui.

_« C'est l'heure de te lever Sirius. Rester debout tard à jouer à des jeux de boisson ne t'excuse pas pour rester si longtemps au lit ». _James devait reconnaître que Sirius avait un certain mérite. Trois nuits de suites qu'ils sortaient, trois nuits passées à draguer et être dragué. Et jusqu'ici il avait tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait ramené personne à la maison, et personne n'avait dormi sur le canapé. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que James allait se priver du plaisir d'embêter un Sirius avec la gueule de bois.

James faisait tourner sa baguette tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleur façon d'embêter Sirius pour qu'il se réveille. De larges et moelleux flocons blancs flottant doucement dans l'air derrière les fenêtres attirèrent son attention, et il sourit. En sixième année il avait appris une variante de l'enchantement du plafond de la Grande salle de Poudlard. Cette variante ne changeait pas l'apparence du plafond, mais permettait aux intempéries de le traverser. Remus l'avait aidé à jeter ce sort au plafond de la salle commune de Serpentard juste avant une giboulée de milieu d'hiver.

_« Je me demande si Sirius apprécierais de se faire réveiller par de la neige fraîchement tombée ? »_  Il atteignit la porte de la chambre que Sirius avait décorée d'un écriteau disant « Le Chenil », et entra doucement. Sirius était profondément endormi, étalé en diagonale dans le grand lit et enroulé dans les couvertures. James murmura l'incantation tout en traçant les contours du plafond, installant les limites du charme. Il regarda les premiers flocons tomber et sourit quand ils commencèrent à se poser sur les cheveux noirs de Sirius et sur son dos nu. Il ferma la porte sans bruit et retourna vers le canapé et son magazine pour attendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, une boule de neige explosa contre le dos de sa tête.

« Bonjour, Spike head ».

« Bonjour, Padfoot. Quel temps agréable tu ne trouve pas ? »

Il regarda Sirius, habillé seulement de son jean, fouiller la cuisine à la recherche d'une tasse raisonnablement propre et se verser du thé. Il avait deux bleus presque circulaires, qui commençaient à s'atténuer en un violet-jaune pâle, sur et juste à coté de l'épaule.

_ « Il a dû se cogner l'épaule drôlement fort pendant cette chute le premier jour »_  supposa James.

« Ouais et bien j'étais tenté de me transformer en mon alter ego à fourrure et de me rendormir ».

 Sirius bailla ouvertement puis utilisa sa baguette pour allumer deux brûleurs de la gazinière. Il fit léviter des tranches de pain au-dessus des flammes pour les faire griller. « Ca te dérangerais d'arrêter la neige ? Je ne me souviens plus comment on fait et je doute que Remus apprécierais de dormir sur un iceberg. Lui n'aura pas de fourrure pour lui tenir chaud avant deux semaines. »

« Bien sûr. » James retourna au « Chenil », effectua le contre-sort sur le plafond puis fit évaporer la neige de la pièce. Il secoua la tête en regardant le grand lit aux couvertures en bazar. _« Ces deux paresseux n'ont même pas pris la peine de métamorphoser le lit. »_  C'était le première chose qu'il avait faite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Peter, métamorphoser le lit en deux plus petits. Un sweat bleu volant dans les airs manqua sa tête de peu comme il retournait dans le salon. Sirius avait manifestement réalisé qu'il en avait besoin et l'avait fait venir depuis la pile de vêtements entassés dans sa chambre.

« Hey, Patfoot ? Tu veux que je sépare votre lit en deux pour que vous puissiez avoir chacun le vôtre ? »

Sirius passait le sweat par-dessus sa tête et émergea en fixant James d'un regard menaçant. « Touche à ce lit et tu meurs, Potter. Il est parfait comme ça. »

« Bien. » Il s'assit sur le canapé et ramassa le Mensuel du Quidditch. « C'est juste que tu prenais tout le lit tout à l'heure. Remus doit détester partager un lit avec toi. » James essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture, mais il avait la désagréable sensation d'être regardé fixement. Il jeta un oeil à Sirius et vit qu'il avait raison.

« Quoi ? »

« Es-tu vraiment _aussi _aveugle, James ? Combien de fois Remus a-t-il passé la nuit à notre appartement ? Dans ma chambre à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas parce que mes ronflements lui manquent. »

James fixa Sirius en retour, essayant de décider s'il était réellement en train de dire ce qu'il avait l'air de dire. Essayant de déterminer s'il était sincère ou s'il le faisait marcher. _« Sirius ne peut pas être gay. Il passe tout le temps la nuit avec des  filles »_

Sirius secoua la tête et reconduisit son attention sur son petit déjeuner, étalant de la pâte au chocolat-noisette sur sa deuxième tartine. « Fais coïncider tous les indices. Même Peter pourrait s'en rendre compte plus vite, même s'il dirait probablement que nous sommes 'dégoûtant_s_'. » Il lécha son couteau.

« Mais…Toutes ces filles que tu ramènes à la maison... »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Ouais, j'aime les filles. J'aime Remus aussi. L'un n'exclut pas l'autre tu sais. Remus aussi aime les filles, il n'ose simplement pas sortir avec l'une d'elle. Il pense qu'il la terrifierait. » Sirius rit de nouveau. « Il n'a peut-être pas tellement tort. Notre doux et sensible Moony est assez agressif au lit, et il a tendance à mordre. » Il mordit dans son toast et regarda la réaction de James à cette constatation.

James réalisa soudain que les bleus de Sirius n'avaient rien à voir avec le ski. Il se sentit très, très stupide. Deux de ses meilleurs amis –dans son propre appartement - et il n'en avait aucune idée. Sirius se leva et posa son assiette dans l'évier.

«C'est comme ça que tout a commencé à vrai dire. » expliqua Sirius. « Une fille avait rendu Remus plein de désir et bouleversé, il avait l'impression qu'il perdait le contrôle de son coté sauvage, et tu connais Remus, ça l'effrayait à mort. Je lui ai suggéré qu'il se sentirait peut-être moins mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un que le loup n'effraierait pas. »

«Toi.»

« Moi. Nous sommes amants occasionnels depuis. » Sirius s'assit dans une des chaises en face du canapé et se pencha en avant pour fixer James dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas l'idée tordue que tu te fais d'une blague, hein ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il avait l'air sincère, et un petit peu inquiet.

« Tu n'es pas complètement choqué et horrifié par ce que je viens de te dire, n'est ce pas ? »

« Juste un petit peu. »

« Bien. » Sirius cracha ce mot avec colère et se retourna violemment vers la cuisinière pour remplir de nouveau sa tasse. « Accorde moi juste une faveur, dis moi ce que tu as à dire, à moi uniquement, laisse Remus en dehors de tout ça. La dernière chose dont il a besoin est qu'une des rares personnes à l'avoir jamais accepté le prenne pour un anormal. »

« Non, je n'ai pas –je veux dire- tu m'as pris par surprise. Je suis choqué-étonné, pas choqué-dégouté. »

Les épaules de Sirius se relâchèrent et son visage affichait un sourire de soulagement quand il se retourna. « Récemment, ça me rendait complètement fou de devoir te laisser dans le noir complet. J'aimais plutôt l'idée que ce soit notre secret au début, à l'époque où je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une situation passagère. » Il s'assit sur le canapé, à coté de James, et fixa son thé du regard.

« Et maintenant cette relation est devenue plus que ça ? » Demanda James. _« Ca pourrait devenir très intéressant. »_

Sirius sortit de sa rêverie et éclata de rire. « Ne pense pas comme une fille Jamsie. C'est du sexe, pas une relation, du sexe. Du très très bon sexe. Extraordinaire. » Il fit un grand geste des bras pour indiquer à quel point c'était extraordinaire.

« Ok, ok ! » rit James « Je ne veux pas de détails s'il te plait ! »

« Mais Moony et moi n'allons pas vous copier, toi et Miss Evans et commencer à choisir un service à thé pour notre installation. Ne dis rien à Peter d'accord ? »

« Cela va sans dire. Donc tu penses vraiment que Simon et Sin sont gay ? »

« Aucune idée pour Simon, mais Sin l'est indubitablement. Il bavait quasiment en regardant Remus à la fête donnée pour le diplôme de Peter. »

Jeudi soir

Une autre nuit dans un bar du coin. Une autre nuit à regarder Sirius parcourir la salle à la recherche de compagnie féminine pour lui et ses amis. Cependant, ce soir James regardait Sirius et Remus avec un regard neuf.

Sirius venait juste de convaincre trois jeunes étudiantes américaines de se joindre à leur table. Elles avaient paru très impressionnées quand Sirius avait menti en prétendant qu'ils étudiaient tous les quatre à Oxford. « Et le dernier, mais pas des moindres, est Peter Pettigrew, troisième fils de la onzième comtesse Earl Pettigrew. » Sirius fit un clin d'oeil à Peter en faisant les présentations. « Bien sûr, puisque notre Peter est le troisième fils, il est à l'abri de ces ignobles femmes chasseuses de titres. » Les Américaines hochèrent la tête avec compréhension. « Les choses pourraient être différentes si elles savaient que son frère aîné est stérile à cause d'un malheureux accident de polo. »

« Aïe! » dit Ellen, la jolie blonde assise entre James et Remus, tout en grimaçant à cette pensée.

Sirius hocha la tête tristement. « Et son autre frère, Simon,  est un célibataire confirmé, donc… »

« Célibataire confirm ? » Demanda Amy, la brunette à coté de Peter.

« Gay » clarifia Tricia, celle entre Amy et Sirius.

Peter lança un regard furieux à Sirius mais celui-ci continua son sketch. « Oui, il semblerait que Peter soit l'unique espoir de sa famille d'avoir des héritiers. »

Remus s'y mit lui aussi. « C'est heureux que personne ne soit au courant chez nous. Les femmes anglaises aiment les titres. Le pauvre Peter se retrouverait entouré de femmes prêtes à se jeter à son cou pour les mauvaises raisons. Comment pourrait-il trouver le véritable amour ? »

« Pauvre chéri » roucoula Amy tout en passant son bras à celui de Peter.

_« Le poisson est ferr »_ pensa James.

« Alors, qu'étudiez-vous ? » demanda Ellen à James. Elle se rapprocha légèrement, et lui offrit un sourire qui lui rappela étrangement celui que Sirius utilisait pour embobiner Mc Gonagall, et battit des cils deux fois.

_« Une technique de drague très maîtrisée. »_ pensa James.

« Désolé Ellen chérie. » L'interrompit Sirius « Notre James  va se marier très bientôt, et si tu le soumets à la tentation, je devrais en répondre à une jeune rousse très en colère pour t'avoir présentée. » Elle rit doucement mais s'écarta de James à distance raisonnable.

« Maintenant, d'un autre coté, Remus est disponible. »

James leva un sourcil en entendant Sirius qualifier Remus de « disponible » et chercha Remus du regard par-dessus la tête d'Ellen.. Celui-ci fixait sa bière sans aucune émotion visible sur son visage. Ellen tourna alors ses adroites attentions vers Remus.

« Même question » dit-elle en penchant la tête d'une manière qui indiquait qu'il avait sa pleine et entière attention.

« Eh bien, je… »

James décida que c'était son tour d'être créatif. « La matière préférée de Remus sont les créatures des mythes et folklores. Il connaît le sujet de long en large » _« A toi de jouer la dessus Remus ._ « On pense tous qu'il enseignera cette matière avant longtemps»

« Quelles genres de créatures ? » Demanda Ellen à Remus.

« Dragons, trolls, vampires, loups-garous » dit Remus , toujours de marbre, mais un sourire étirait le coin de sa bouche.

« Oh ! J'ai adoré 'Entretien avec un vampire' » piailla Amy en se serrant contre Peter, passant son bras contre sa poitrine généreuse. « Est-ce que tu l'as lu ? »

« Fiction moldue » expliqua rapidement Remus.

« Non, je crains que non » répondit Peter à la jeune femme. « C'est un bon livre ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'anima Amy. « Anne Rice est une auteur merveilleuse. »

« Vous devriez lire les nouvelles érotiques qu'elle a écrit sous un pseudonyme » dit Tricia, « Très chaud et stimulant. »

_« Bien, Sirius s'est gardé celle qui lui convient le mieux » _nota James.

« Je préfère vivre une expérience 'chaude et stimulante' plutôt que de lire à ce sujet. » dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux en passant un bras autour d'elle.

« Bien, moi aussi. » Sa voix était chaude et ronronnante et évoquait la manière dont on murmure dans une chambre. « Allons danser. »

James remarqua que Remus avait recommencé à fixer son verre de bière à moitié vide pendant que Sirius et Tricia quittaient la table, et commençaient à se balancer doucement, l'un contre l'autre, sur la piste de danse.

« Donc, à quelle université avez-vous dit que vous alliez ? » demanda James.

« L'université de Lewistrug. C'est en Pennsylvanie. » dit Ellen en s'asseyant au fond de son siège afin de pouvoir partager son attention entre les deux hommes de chaque coté d'elle. « Nous sommes toutes les trois seniors, et nous sommes venues ici parce que nous voulions faire un voyage génial ensemble avant d'obtenir notre diplôme et que nos routes se séparent. »

« Nous étions dans la même chambre à l'internat en première année. » ajouta Amy. « Et maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, nous sommes toujours amies. Ca va nous faire bizarre quand nous serons diplômées et dispersées dans différentes régions. »

Peter hocha la tête. « Nous étions camarades de chambres pendant sept ans, alors je sais exactement de quoi tu parles. »

« Vous êtes allés à l'internat ensemble ? » demanda Ellen à Remus. Malheureusement l'attention de Remus était ailleurs, focalisée sur un grand jeune homme aux cheveux sombres qui avait les bras serrés autour de sa jolie partenaire de danse.

« Remus ! » James lui donna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête. « Ellen t'as posé une question. »

« Oh ! Désol ! » Remus rougit en tournant de nouveau son regard vers Ellen et James. « Quelle était la question ? »

« Je te parlais de votre internat. Vous êtes allés dans le même ? »

« Oui. » Remus souriait largement à présent. « Nous sommes tous allés à l'école en Ecosse. »

« Y a t-il une chance que nous en ayons déjà entendu parler ? »

Peter et James rirent tous deux comme Remus secoua la tête négativement, toujours en souriant. «J'en  doute. C'est le genre d'endroit que vous pouvez seulement connaître si vous ou quelqu'un de votre famille y est allé. Tout le monde dans la famille de Peter et celle de James y sont allés depuis aussi loin que quiconque puisse s'en souvenir. »

« Très ellitiste, hein ? » demanda Amy en regardant Peter.

« Très. » lui assura James. « Parle leur du château, Peter. »

« Le château ? »

« Eh bien, il a environ mille ans et il est extraordinaire. Des tours, des donjons, des passages secrets. Tout ce que vous pourriez désirer pour un « chez soi loin de chez soi ».

« A part le chauffage central. » dit Remus.

« Ne soit pas chochotte, Remus. » se renfrogna James. « Il y avait des feux de cheminée dans la plupart des pièces où nous devions rester quelques temps et il suffisait de s'habiller chaudement dans les couloirs. »

« Je n'aime pas les tours. » dit Amy en frissonnant, « J'ai peu des hauteurs. »

« Notre dortoir était dans une tour » lui dit Peter. « Mais les pièces étaient grandes et à moins de regarder délibérément par la fenêtre, tu n'aurais jamais réalisé à quelle hauteur nous étions. »

« Eh bien, je préférerais vivre dans une tour que dans un donjon. » dit Ellen. 

Les trois homme éclatèrent de rire.

« Nous sommes d'accord avec toi, » dit Remus, « pour plusieurs raisons. »

« Nous devions seulement descendre aux donjons pour les cours de Potion. » dit Peter qui pâlit aussitôt en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« De chimie. » dit instantanément Remus « Nous avions surnommé ce cours 'Potion', parce qu'il avait lieu dans le donjon et que le nom semblait approprié. »

Ellen rit et sourit à Remus. « C'est approprié. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai pris chimie en option. La flamme du bec benzen, les bocaux et flacons pleins d'ingrédients potentiellement explosifs, les combinaisons chimiques qui créent des choses complètement différentes ... Je me sentais un peu comme une alchimiste médiévale . J'ai murmuré «Double, double, peine et trouble. Feu, brûle et chaudron, bouillonne !» dans ma barbe plus d'une fois. »

_« Elle t'apprécie, Remus, et elle apprécie Shakespeare,_ pensa James. _Et toi, est-ce qu'elle te plait ? »_

La réponse à sa question vint immédiatement comme Remus sourit légèrement à Ellen avant de tourner de nouveau le regard vers la piste de danse. Le sourire de Remus mourut tandis qu'il parcourait la pièce des yeux, cherchant Sirius. Il regarda fixement en direction du bar pendant quelques instants puis se replongea dans la contemplation de sa bière, avalant difficilement.

James leva les yeux vers le bar. Sirius et Tricia étaient assis sur des tabourets, chacun avec un genou entre les jambes de l'autre. Il avait un bras sur le bar derrière elle son autre main jouait avec ses longs cheveux. Elle avait une main possessivement posée sur le haut de son bras, l'autre caressant sa cuisse. Leur tranquille conversation était ponctuée par quelques baisers langoureux.

« Je vais aux vestiaires des femmes » annonça Ellen. « Tu viens Amy ? »

« Ok, je serais vite de retour » promit-elle à Peter en donnant une légère pression à sa main.

Aussitôt les femmes hors de vue, Remus se leva brusquement.

« Je me sens pas très bien. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. »

Il regarda James tout en enfilant sa veste. « Dis à Sirius que je prévois de dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, donc il peut ramener Tricia à la maison si il veut. »

« Prends mon lit » offrit Peter. « Tu ne devrais pas dormir sur le canapé si tu ne te sens pas bien. En plus, je suis plus petit donc je serais plus à mon aise sur le canapé que toi. »

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

 « Merci Peter, mais j'ai couru le risque, je paierai le prix. »

Remus sortit sans regarder Sirius de nouveau.

« Peter, je crois que je vais partir dès que les filles seront de retour, » annonça James. Il voulait retourner à l'appartement pour le cas où Remus aurait besoin de parler. James sortit de l'argent moldu local de sa poche et les fit glisser vers Peter. « Utilise-le si tu veux commander autre chose. »

« Ne pars pas James. Ellen ne voudra pas rester sans toi et Remus et Amy pourrait bien partir si Ellen s'en va. »

« J'ai le pressentiment qu'en ce moment même, Ellen est en train de dire à Amy qu'elle veut partir. Pourquoi ne leur proposerais-tu pas de les raccompagner jusqu'à chez elles ? Tu pourrais peut-être prévoir un rendez-vous avec Amy ? »

James découvrit qu'il avait bien anticipé la réaction des filles quand celles-ci revinrent à la table mais ne s'assirent pas. Elles acceptèrent l'offre de Peter et tous trois marchèrent jusqu'à Tricia et Sirius tandis que James se glissait à l'extérieur et transplanait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du chalet.

Il entra pour découvrir que la pièce était plongée dans le noir à l'exception de la lumière des étoiles qui se réverbérait sur la neige au travers des vitres. Remus était une sombre silhouette devant la fenêtre qui faisait face à la porte.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais  bien » répondit  Remus, mais sa voix était rauque. Il venait de pleurer.

James jeta un sort au plafond qui le fit briller doucement.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien, et tu n'a pas besoin de faire semblant du contraire. »

Remus hocha la tête mais ne se retourna pas. « Sirius m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout raconté. Ca fait un moment qu'il voulait le faire. » Remus renifla et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Puis il se racla la gorge et se retourna pour faire face à James. « Je vais bien, vraiment. »

« Bien moi, je n'irais pas bien si j'avais dû rester assis sur une chaise à regarder Lily embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. » Il décida de faire du chocolat chaud. _Le chocolat, le remède miracle, surtout pour Remus._

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » dit Remus tristement en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en levant les yeux vers James.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda James. il trouva deux tasses d'un état acceptable dans l'évier et les rinça.

« Parce que vous deux êtes amoureux et nous - et bien, je suis juste quelqu'un  avec qui Sirius couche quand personne de mieux n'est disponible. » Remus rit d'un rire sans joie. « Bien, ça sonne vraiment amer, et ce n'était pas mon intention. Je veux dire, j'y gagne autant que lui. Toute cette histoire a commencé parce qu'il voulait m'aider, tu sais. » James acquiesca de la tête et commença à verser le chocolat en poudre dans le lait qu'il avait réchauffé magiquement. « Donc ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous deux profitait de l'autre. Nous avons tous les deux débuté cette histoire les yeux ouverts. »

James tendit l'une des tasses à Remus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Tu m'as parlé de la manière dont Sirius se sent à ton sujet. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que toi tu ressentais envers lui ? »

Remus resta silencieux pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à la réponse à cette question.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » dit-il finalement.

« Bien sûr que si, ça en a . »

« Non, ça n'en a pas. » La colère faisait trembler sa voix. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise, James ? Tu veux que je dise que je suis amoureux de lui ? Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de bousiller notre amitié en tombant amoureux de Sirius. »

« L'amour nous choisit, pas l'inverse. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tomber amoureux. »

« J'ai eu le choix. » Remus frappa violemment sa tasse sur la table tout en se levant brusquement, et commença à faire les cent pas. « Je vous aime tous les trois en tant qu'amis, et Sirius ... Je savais à quel point j'étais déjà attaché à lui, et j'ai commencé à coucher avec lui quand même.J'ai joué avec le feu. Si je suis brûlé à présent, bien sûr que c'est de ma faute. » Remus ferma les yeux et prit une lente et profonde inspiration . Il était visiblement en train de réprimer ses émotions à nouveau. « Désolé, James, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. »

« Pas de problème. Tu es en colère contre Sirius, et je suis la seule cible disponible pour ta colère en ce moment. »

« Non ! » Il fit une pause et s'assit sur la chaise en face de James. « Non . Je suis en colère contre _moi. _Tu ne comprends pas ? Un jour, Sirius va tomber amoureux, se marier et avoir des enfants. Il veut les mêmes choses que toi, il n'est simplement pas aussi pressé. » Remus sourit à ce commentaire, et James lui sourit en retour.  « Mon amitié avec vous trois est la chose la plus importante au monde à mes yeux. Quand toutes ces bonnes choses arriveront à Sirius, je veux être heureux pour lui. Je le veux vraiment. Mais pour l'instant, vu mes sentiments actuels, je ne le peux pas. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Que puis-je faire ? Je dois arrêter de coucher avec lui et espérer qu'un jour je pourrais le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur de moi. » Il pointa sa baguette vers le chocolat chaud qu'il avait renversé sur la table et le tapis en murmurant un sortilège de nettoyage.

« Essayer d'arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un, bonne chance. Et tu -» James fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte et l'arrivée de Sirius et Peter.

« Nous avons escorté les demoiselles chez elle, et -» Sirius lança un regard à Peter pour qu'il finisse la phrase.

« J'emmène Amy diner demain soir. » dit Peter avec un sourire joyeux.

« Félicitations, Peter » dit James. « Est-ce qu'elle pense toujours être la future Comtesse Pettigrow ? »

Peter accrocha sa veste et s'assit à côté de James sur le canapé. « Non, je lui ai dit que Sirius avait tout inventé. »

« Alors la jeune demoiselle s'est retrouvée face à un choix » expliqua Sirius en se plaçant derrière Remus et en posant les mains sur les épaules de celui-ci. « Elle pouvait soit se révéler une petite coureuse de titre serpentardesque, soit se prouver à elle-même qu'elle valait mieux que ça et donner une vraie chance à notre Peter. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous annoncer qu'elle a choisi la deuxième solution. » Il baissa les yeux vers Remus et posa la paume de la main sur le front de celui-ci.  « Comment tu vas? Peter a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien. »

Remus sourit courageusement en croisant le regard de James. « Je vais mieux, merci. James m'a préparé un chocolat chaud, et ça m'a fait du bien. »

« Tant mieux. Merci, Prongs ». Sirius baissa les yeux vers Remus de nouveau. « Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil si tu commences à tomber malade. »

Remus lança à James un regard suppliant.

« Ouais, à propos de ça. Remus va s'installer dans la chambre de Peter et je viens avec toi, Sirius. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Peter juste avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Les yeux de Sirius demandaient aussi « Pourquoi ? », mais pas de manière aussi détachée.

« Sirius ronfle. » dit James . « Va chercher tes affaires, Remus. » Remus offrit à James un sourire reconnaissant et fit ce qu'on lui disait. Sirius s'apprêta à le suivre, mais James se leva et lui saisit le bras.

« Parle-lui demain. » dit James calmement. Sirius lui lança un regard assassin mais n'essaya pas de suivre Remus.

« Bien, » Peter bâilla de nouveau, « je crois que je vais me préparer à dormi moi aussi ». Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as racont ? » gronda Sirius à l'intention de James dès qu'ils furent seuls.

« J'ai juste écouté. »

Remus émergea du « Chenil » en portant un sac hâtivement rempli d'affaires et une pleine brassée de vêtements. Il entra dans l'autre chambre sans croiser le regard de Sirius . Les yeux de celui-ci trouvèrent James à la place. Ils étaient blessés, déboussolés, et très, très en colère.

« Je dois chercher mes affaires, je reviens tout de suite. » dit James en battant en retraite dans la chambre. Il y trouva Remus assis au pied d'un des lits, serrant ses affaires contre lui, l'air un peu perdu.

« C'est le lit de Peter tu peux prendre l'autre. Utilise la commode de gauche. Je vais la vider. »

« Merci, James. »

« Pas de problème. » James se mit soudain à rire. « Sauf que maintenant je suis dans la même chambre d'un Padfoot furieux qui pense que je t'ai persuadé de le larguer. »

« Je vais lui parler. » dit Remus en se levant.

« Non, je lui ai dit de te parler demain. Je peux gérer la situation jusque là. »Peter entra dans la pièce, mettant fin à la conversation.

James retrouva Sirius dans sa chambre. Il avait déjà métamorphosé l'unique lit en deux et était étendu sur le lit le plus proche de la porte, les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, James ? » Sirius continua de regarder le plafond comme il parlait d'une voix basse et chargée de colère.

« Parles en avec Remus. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver au milieu de cette histoire. » James commença à ranger ses vêtements dans la commode.

« Tu y es déjà, 'au milieu'. Je t'ai raconté tout ça ce matin, tu parles à Remus ce soir et maintenant - boom- il quitte notre chambre. »

« Ca n'a vraiment rien à voir avec moi, Sirius. »

« Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Non, tout n'allait pas 'bien'. » répliqua James d'un ton acerbe. « Pourquoi crois-tu que Remus est parti si tôt ce soir ? Tu crois qu'il appréciait de rester assis là à te regarder léchouiller la gorge d'une fille ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, James. Remus se fiche bien que je sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je serais heureux pour lui s'il rencontrait quelqu'un. »

James claqua brutalement la porte de la commode.

« C'est bien le problème, non ? Tu supposes qu'il ressent les mêmes choses que toi, et ce n'est pas le cas. Remus, d'un autre côté, est tout à fait conscient de ses sentiments, et de l'absence des tiens. »

Sirius s'assit brusquement. « L'absence des -»

« Il a décidé qu'il devait choisir entre être ton ami et être ton ami et être ton amant, et il préfère être ton ami. »

« Oh, putain. »

« Oui, ça résume assez bien la situation. » James lança son pyjama sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller. « Maintenant que j'en ai beaucoup, beaucoup trop dit, je crois que je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Sirius. » Puis, regrettant le ton dur de sa voix, il dit plus gentiment « Parle à Remus demain. Il n'est pas en colère contre toi, seulement contre lui-même. »

Vendredi matin

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Peter se débrouilla pour être partout le lendemain matin. Aussitôt que Remus fut sortit de la chambre, et que Sirius eut bondit du canapé pour aller lui parler, Peter sortit de la chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand Remus eut fini de manger et retourna à sa chambre, Sirius n'eut que le temps d'atteindre la porte avant que Peter ne lui dise « Excuse-moi Sirius, il faut que je finisse de m'habiller. » James regarda la scène avec une sorte d'amusement attristé quand Sirius, désespéré de parler à Remus, essaya même de le suivre dans la salle de bain. Et évidemment, il _fallait_ que Peter se brosse les dents.

« Tu as un cours, aujourd'hui, Remus ? » demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils bouclaient leurs bottes de ski.

« Non, celui d'hier était le dernier. Je vais skier avec vous aujourd'hui les gars. Enfin, si vous voulez. »

« Bien » dit Peter. « On peut commencer la journée par la longue piste que James aime bien. Si James et Sirius peuvent s'en sortir, tu le peux aussi. »

« Tu aimes nous rappeler que tu es le meilleur skieur, hein, Peter ? » demanda Sirius,un léger agacement dans la voix.

James savait que Sirius se fichait bien des taquineries de Peter, il était juste énervé par l'interposition involontaire de celui-ci dans ces tentatives pour parler à Remus.

« Bien sûr » admit Peter avec un grand sourire. « Après sept ans à être constamment rabâché que Sirius et toi êtes les meilleurs en vol, chacun son tour. »

Cela donna une idée à James. « Bien Peter, tu es peut-être le skieur le plus habile, mais je suis habitué à la vitesse. Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas la journée par une petite course, toi et moi ? La dernière piste que nous avons empruntée hier, de haut en bas, sans arrêt. » Il lança un regard significatif à Sirius. « Et dans une demi-heure, nous transplanerons jusqu'au début de cette piste plus simple pour retrouver Sirius et Remus. »

« D'accord, si Sirius et Remus n'y voient pas d'inconvénient. »

« pas de problème » fit rapidement Sirius. « On se retrouve dans une demi-heure. Tu veux lancer un pari, Remus ? »

« Je pense que prendra la tête rapidement, mais se rétamera en beauté. Mon argent est sur Peter. »

« Je tiens le pari. » Sirius enleva son gant et et tendit la main à Remus.Remus sourit et serra la main de Sirius. Ils prolongèrent le contact une seconde de plus que nécessaire, mais James ne pouvait dire lequel des deux en était le responsable.

James planta ses bâtons de ski dans le sol et s'appuya dessus comme il remuait les orteils. Le sort qui gardait l'intérieur de ses bottes de ski au chaud remplissait bien son office,et il se demandait comment les Moldus arrivaient à skier avec les pieds glacés. Il regarda Remus glisser au loin, suivant prudemment le chemin tracé par le passage de Peter. Une giclée de neige vint soudain heurter les jambes de James.

« Et bien,  au bout du compte tu arrives finalement à t 'arrêter sans tomber, Padfoot. » Il continua de suivre Remus et Peter du regard.

« Remus est devenu plutôt bon, » dit Sirius . « Difficile de croire qu'il n'avait jamais skié avant cette semaine. »

James se tourna vers Sirius pour voir son visage. Son ami regardait vers le bas de la pente avec un sourire fier.

« Comment s'est passée la discussion avec Remus ? Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? »

Sirius fixa ses pieds, les secouant pour en faire tomber la neige.

« On fera aller. Je n'ai réellement pas voulu lui faire du mal, jamais. » Il releva le visage vers James et soutint son regard sans fléchir. « Mais je lui ai fait mal, hein ? »

« Tu n'es pas prêt à être amoureux, Padfoot ».

Il détourna les yeux et regarda les silhouettes de leurs amis rétrécir au loin.

« De l'affection, du désir, ça oui, mais de l'amour… tu n'es pas prêt »

Il se retourna et vit Sirius baisser la tête de nouveau, dans l'attitude du chien battu.

« Ecoute-moi, Sirius. Tu as vraiment bon cœur, un cœur gros comme ça, et un amour de la vie incommensurable. Un jour, tu seras prêt à tomber amoureux, et quand tu le seras, la personne que tu auras choisie aura réellement beaucoup de chance. Remus comprend ça aussi. Il se remettra »

Vendredi soir

« Le Fou bouge de trois cases.» ordonna James à sa pièce d'échec.

« Alors, quelle stratégie utilises-tu ce coup-ci ? Un vrai plan réfléchi à l'avance ou bien tu bouges tout simplement tes pièces au hasard pour m'embrouiller ? »demanda Sirius.« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Remus ? »

« Hum ? » Remus releva le nez du livre où il était plongé, assis sur une chaise à côté des deux joueurs. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Rien d'important. Roi, prend le pion »

James était impressionné. Ils avaient passé la soirée entière tous les trois, et aucun malaise ne s'était fait ressentir. Pas de silence gêné que James aurait eu à combler, pas plus de brusques éloignements l'un de l'autre que de contacts accidentels pendant la préparation du diner, pas même de politesse excessive.

Il savait pertinemment qu'à ce stade, l'attitude 'tout-est-revenu-à-la-normale' était juste une comédie, mais ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents acteurs. Evidemment, il aurait du déjà savoir cela. N'avaient-ils pas eu une liaison juste sous son nez sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ?

« Casanova est de retour » annonça Sirius comme Peter franchissait la porte d'entrée. « Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »

« Pas mal » dit Peter en se débarrassant de sa veste et l'accrochant derrière la porte. « Mais c'est bizarre de sortir avec une Moldue »

« Oh ? »

Peter s'assit sur la canapé à côté de James.

« J'ai du mentir tout le temps, et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de trucs auxquels je ne comprenais absolument rien, mais que j'aurais manifestement dû connaître »

« Tu aurais dû prendre Etudes de Moldus, Peter » dit Remus.

« C'est trop tard maintenant »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » dit James. « C'est toujours bizarre quand je vois Lily en même temps que ses amies Moldues ou sa famille. Je me retrouve toujours à hocher la tête bêtement et à me sentir ignorant. Et pourtant, _j'ai_ suivi le cours d'Etudes des Moldus. Ça me donne une assez bonne idée de ce qu'elle a dû ressentir pendant sa première année à Poudlard. »

« Bien, au moins, nous venions de deux pays différents, ça a aidé. A chaque fois que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, elle supposait que c'était parce que j'étais anglais. » Peter se mit soudain à rire. « Hé, Remus, devine ce qu'Ellen a dit quand j'ai ramené Amy chez elle »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a voulu savoir si tu t'étais réconcilié avec ton petit ami » Peter rit de nouveau sans se rendre compte qu'il était le seul. « Quel ego elle a, cette fille. Elle a décidé que puisqu'elle ne te plaisait pas, alors aucune fille ne devait te plaire »

« Effectivement, elle a un sacré ego » dit James. « Remus est juste quelqu'un d'exigeant »

A suivre !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Go back to being friends**

**auteur : Mysid**

**traduction : Temys**

**disclaimer : tout appartient à Mrs Rowling, bien évidemment. **

**Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review !**

**chapitre 2 : Dénégation**

**Premier quartier**

Sirius se traîna hors de sa chambre et s'affala dans son fauteuil préféré. Le cuir était doux, lisse, et du même brun sombre que le café noir.

_« Café noir, vêtements noir, nom Noir (1), réputation noire- Sirius Black le Mauvais Garçon ne s'engage jamais sérieusement avec personne. » _Il soupira en jouant avec son pied nu sur le bord écharpé de la table basse.

« Pas de rendez-vous ce soir ? » demanda Lily.

Sirius releva les yeux vers le sofa, prit par surprise. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Lily était là. Elle avait dû arriver pendant qu'il prenait sa douche et se changeait, et il avait été trop perdu dans son propre monde pour remarquer sa présence en entrant dans la pièce. James était assis contre le coin du canapé, les bras autour de la taille de Lily. Celle-ci était assise entre ses jambes et reposait contre son torse. L'agenda qu'elle utilisait pour organiser leur mariage était sur ses genoux, et elle tenait- _« Comment a-t-elle appelé ça déj ? »-_ un stylo plume. Il les interrompait.

« Oh, désolé les amis. » Sirius comme,ça à se relever. « Vous avez envie d'être seuls. »

« Rassieds-toi, Padfoot. » commanda Lily. « Si nous voulons être seuls, nous irons dans la chambre de James. Je suis juste surprise que tu restes à la maison un vendredi soir . »

« J'avais pas vraiment la tête à sortir ce soir. » Sirius se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ébouriffant avant de les lisser de nouveau.

« Arrête de montrer à quel point tes cheveux sont parfaits » grommela James avec de l'amusement, pas de l'agacement, dans la voix.

Lily étouffa un petit rire. « J'aime tes cheveux incoiffables, James. C'est sexy. »

Sirius sourit en regardant Lily se tourner pour donner un rapide baiser à James.

« Félicitations James. Tu es tombé amoureux de la seule femme qui pense que tes cheveux sont plus sexy que les miens. »

« Non, pas la seule , » dit Lily avec un sourire énigmatique en se remettant à son planning, « simplement la seule qu'il aie besoin de connaître. »

James ne remarqua même pas le sous-entendu. Il était manifestement tout à fait d'accord avec Lily sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les autres.

« Alors, d'autres parents que tu voudrais inviter ? » demanda-t-elle à James.

« Oncle Cole et Tante Daphné. il est le cousin de mon père. Il lance toujours des céréales moldues appelées « cheerios » aux mariages à la palce du riz. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Bien, un jour ils étaient sur le chemin pour un mariage et -»

Sirius n 'écouta pas la fin de l'histoire et se contenta de regarder Lily et James à la place. Ils avaient l'air d'être faits pour être ensemble, et il ne pensait pas seulement à la manière dont il l'entourait de ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. ils se correspondaient de toutes les façons. Tous les deux étaient intelligents et appréciaient les longues discussions sur un large panel de sujets. Tous les deux étaient aimants et avaient tendance à faire passer les besoins des autres avant les leurs. Par d'autres côtés, ils se complétaient. Alors que James pouvait être obtus et concentré sur son objectif, Lily gardait à l'esprit une vision plus large de la situation. Il était plus aventureux, elle était plus prudente. Quelque part, tout s'équilibrait, et leurs deux vies n'en étaient que plus riches.

Sirius savait qu'il désirait la même chose mais _« pas encore. J'ai seulement dix-neuf ans. Remus n'a que dix huit ans pour quelques mois encore. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour décider du reste de nos existences. Pour l'instant, il faut profiter de notre jeunesse, tout du moins autant que nous le pouvons alors que notre monde est en train de s'effondrer. Et il mérite mieux que quelqu'un comme moi, de toutes façons. »_

« Pourquoi les mariées moldues portent-elles du blanc ? » demanda James. Sirius recommença à suivre la conversation. Il avait grandi dans un quartier moldu et il était par conséquent plus accoutumé à leur culture que James, mais les traditions du mariage moldu restaient un mystère pour lui.

« Le blanc symbolise la pureté- une mariée vierge. » dit Lily avec un sourire. « Mais à part ma grand tante Letty et ma soeur Pétunia, personne ne s'attend plus réellement à ce que la mariée soit encore vierge. »

« Tant mieux », dit James en riant, « j'aurais détesté être le responsable si tu n'avaispas pu porter la robe de tes rêves. »

« Ma cousine était en blanc », dit Lily en gloussant « et elle était enceinte de six mois . » Elle courba le bras et mima un ventre rond. « Et puis, je vais porter une robe ivoire. C'est assez proche du blanc, mais convient mieux à ma carnation. Et c'est tout ce que tu auras le droit de savoir à propose de cette robe jusqu'au mariage. »

_« Enceinte - un bébé. Oh oui, James et Lily feront des parents merveilleux. Le bébé n'apprendra même probablement jamais à pleurer- il sera embrassé et aimé au moindre signe de larme. Lily lui chantera des berceuses de sa douce voix— qui occasionnellement rate une note— et James lui apprendra à voler, et je lui apprendrai les tours que James n'osera pas lui apprendre, et Remus— Remus ferait un père fantastique. Il est patient , et doué pour comprendre les gens, et plein de considération, et il sait faire le « Regard-de-Papa » qui dit « je t'aime mais je suis très déçu par ce que tu as fait. » Le regard qui te donne envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur afin que plus jamais il n'aie à te regarder comme ça. C'est ce que Remus mérite. » _Il regarda Lily se blottir contre James tandis que celui-ci caressait son bras doucement. _« Il mérite une femme splendide qui le comprenne et l'aime, une maison pleine d'enfants, et un chien— pas un idiot, un soi-disant meilleur ami qui profite de lui quand il est seul et vulnérable. »_

« J'ai faim. » dit James. « Quelqu'un se sent motivé pour faire la cuisine ? »

« Pas vraiment . » répondit Lily. « Je suis ton invitée, tu te souviens ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « C'est ton tour, Prongs . »

« Plat à emporter, dans ce cas. Chinois ? Indien ? Fish and Chips ? » Il se dégagea de Lily et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Indien. » répondit Lily, et Sirius opina du chef. James attrapa la veste en cuir noir de Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

« Ca me va mieux ; le look motard fonctionne moyen avec les lunettes. » lui lança Sirius. « Je vais me prendre une bière, Lily. Tu en veux une ? » Il se leva et disparut dans la petite cuisine.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Il sortit deux bouteilles d'un placard ensorcelé pour garder son contenu au frais, les décapsula d 'un coup de baguette et en versa une dans un verre. « J'ai besoin de l'avis d'une fille » dit-il. Il tendit le verre à Lily et retourna s'asseoir.

« La prochaine fille que je croise, je te l'envoie. » Lily sourit en ramenant ses jambes contre elle, et avala une gorgée de bi ère.

« Oh, excusez moi. Miss Evans a atteint le vénérable âge de la majorité. Ok, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'une femme. »

« Oui, les vestes en cuir te vont mieux qu'à James, mais je nierai avoir dit ça. »

Sirius sourit à cette blague mais sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'il puisse rire . Il s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, et fit rouler la bouteille entre ses paumes. Il fixait le goulot au lieu de croiser les yeux verts de Lily. « Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai trop d'aventures ? »

« Défini « trop ».

« C'est ce que je voudrais que tu fasses. » Il leva la bouteille glacée jusqu'à ses lèvres et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant descendre une large coulée de bière dans sa gorge. Puis il recommença à fixer la bouteille.

« Bien, je peux répondre à ça de deux manières. De un, si tu te poses la question, la réponse est probablement 'oui'.»

Sirius hocha la tête. « Et de deux ? »

« Dès que quelqu'un en souffre, c'est trop. »

Sirius gémit et laissa tomber sa tête, le front reposant sur le cercle glacé du goulot de sa bière.

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allais pas. Tu étais trop calme ces derniers temps. » Lily s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et frotta son dos d'une caresse réconfortante. « Tu as fait un bébé à quelqu'un ? »

Sirius ri à cette idée. _« Remus— enceint— je ne crois pas. »_

« Tu as brisé le coeur de quelqu'un ? » Sirius acquiesa de la tête. «Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

« Je préfèrerais ne pas te le dire. » Il se rassit dans le fond de son fauteuil, évitant toujours le regard de Lily.

« Remus ? »

A présent il la regardait. Ca ne le gênait pas que James lui aie dit, mais ça l'étonnait qu'il l'aie fait sans mentionner la fin désastreuse de cette relation.

« James te l'a dit ? »

« Non. » Elle sourit. « Malgré ce qu'on pense, James ne me dit pas tout. Je ne lui dit pas tout non plus. Je me disais que tu lui en parlerai toi-même quand tu serais prêt. »

« Comment l'as-tu su ? Tu m'as vu l'embrasser ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Lily commença à pouffer. « Vous avez oubli —» Ses gloussements étouffés devinrent de véritables éclats de rire. « J'ai —» Elle riait tant qu'elle manquait d'air et devint écarlate. Quand James entra en portant un grand sac en papier, Lily partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire et glissa du fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » accusa James en laissant tomber le sac et en se précipitant pour aider Lily à se relever.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. » répondit Sirius tandis que tous les deux attrapaient une main de Lily et la remettaient sur ses pieds. Elle avait encore les joues rouges mais semblait avoir réduit l'intensité de son fou rire.

« C'était environ deux mois après votre emménagement, et— » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en réprimant un nouvel accès d'hilarité et ramassa le dîner. « — et Remus et moi nous sommes retrouvés à passer tous les deux la nuit à l'appartement. Bien . » Elle fit une nouvelle pause, essayant sans succès d'arrêter de sourire. « Je me suis levée tôt le lendemain parce que j'avais besoin d'aller au petit coin. » Elle ouvrit le sac et comme,ça à poser diverses boîtes en carton sur la table basse. James attrapa des assiettes et des fourchettes tout en essayant de ne pas quitter Lily des yeux. Sirius s'assit simplement sur le bras du fauteuil et la regardant, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de si amusant. « Apparemment, Sirius et Remus avaient jeté un sort d'insonorisation surs les murs de leurs chambres, mais ils avaient oublié celui qui donnait sur la salle de bain. »

« Oh, mon Dieu. » Sirius commença à rire. Quand il était avec Remus, ils étaient tous les deux assez— expressifs . Il n'osait pas regarder la réaction de James à l'idée que Lily aie pu en être témoin.

« Enfin bref, toujours est-il que vous aviez l'air d'être en train de passer un très bon moment et— hum— c'était assez inspirant. J'ai réveillé James dès que je suis retournée au lit. » Son sourire diabolique fit rire les deux hommes.

« Merci, Padfoot. »

« A ton service, Prongs. »

**Pleine Lune**

Remus faisait les cents pas à l'intérieur de la vieille grange, donnant des coups de pied dans la paille sur son passage. Peter était assis non loin de lui sur un ballot de foin, emmitouflé dans sa cape pour se tenir au chaud.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Remus.

« Deux minutes depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as posé cette question. » répondit patiemment Peter. « Ils seront là, ils l'ont promis. »

D'ordinaire, Remus aurait été seulement un peu nerveux dans de telles circonstances. Il aurait eu la certitude que James et Sirius allaient arriver avant le lever de lune, à moins qu'une catastrophe imprévisible ne les en empêche. Cependant, ce soir n'était pas ordinaire. Ce soir était la première pleine lune depuis qu'il avait dit à Sirius qu'il ne coucherait plus avec lui. Il ne pouvait se défaire de l'horrible impression que Sirius ne viendrait pas, qu'il aurait à endurer cette nuit sans Padfoot.

Remus imaginait James et Sirius se disputant à ce sujet à cet instant même. Sirius, se sentant rejeté, éprouvant le besoin de rejeter en retour. James lui disant : « Arrête de te comporter comme un abruti et bouge ta fourrure jusqu'à cette grange. » Ou Sirius souhaitant venir et lui apporter son soutien, et James le confrontant à ses doutes, le poussant à se demander si sa présence ne serait pas embarrassante en cette période où Remus était émotionnellement vulnérable.

Remus savait qu'il serait particulièrement fragile ce soir et le lendemain. Le loup désirait désespérément la présence de Padfoot, autant que Remus celle de Sirius. Padfoot était le seul qui pouvait rester auprès de lui et l'aider à supporter l'horrible éternité de la transformation. Prongs et Wormtail—un cerf et un rat—des proies. Le fait que le loup puisse les accepter comme des membres de sa meute était un miracle que Remus ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il en était reconnaissant, mais il savait que c'était un miracle qui ne prenait effet qu'une fois que la douleur s'affaiblissait et que son esprit s'éclaircissait, autant qu'il pouvait l'être durant une nuit de pleine lune. Au cours le la longue nuit, Padfoot et Wormtail seraient les bienvenus. Leur présence briserait sa solitude et participerait à préserver une part de l'esprit de Remus dans le loup. Mais Padfoot — le chien — canin, réconfortant, familier, un réel compagnon de meute. Padfoot était celui dont Moony avait réellement besoin. Seul Padfoot hurlait à la lune avec lui, jouait à se battre avec lui, chassait avec lui. Seul Padfoot comprenait le loup ; Padfoot était le seul que le loup comprenait. Et quand le matin viendrait, ce serait tout d'abord Padfoot, puis Sirius, qui apporteraient au corps de Remus cette familière chaleur vitale et ce contact réconfortant. Tout du moins, c'est ainsi que les choses se passaient, avant. Remus savait que cela serait douloureux d'avoir Sirius si proche à un moment où ses émotions étaient si primitives, mises à nu, mais cela le serait encore plus de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Je pense qu'ils ne viendront pas. Renforce les murs pour pouvoir m'enfermer. »

Peter se leva et sortit sa baguette. « Je vais le faire mais seulement pour que tu cesses de t'inquiéter. Je suis toujours persuadé qu'ils viendront. » Il commença par ensorceler la porte d'entrée et continua à verrouiller le périmètre de la grange.

« Tu as une voie de sortie ? »

« Au moins trois. Il y a plein de trous de la taille d'un rat dans cette vieille grange en ruine. »

C'était au moins une certitude sur laquelle Remus pouvait compter. Peter s'assurait toujours d'avoir un moyen de retraite au cas où le loup mettrait trop de temps à le reconnaître.

Deux légers « pop », et Sirius et James apparurent soudain au centre de la grange. Remus dû arrêter brusquement de marcher sous peine de bousculer James. Il faillit demander

« Où étiez-vous ? » mais ravala ses paroles et resta silencieux. A la place, il tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'au mur, et s'y appuya, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de ses robes.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » lança James gaiement en grimpant dans le grenier, un sac de couchage sur l 'épaule.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce grincheux de Remus » dit Peter à Sirius. « Il s'était persuadé que vous deux ne viendriez pas. »

« Bien sûr que nous sommes venus, Remus. » Sirius le rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Remus se força à regarder droit dans les yeux bleus de glace de Sirius. _Les yeux de Sirius, les yeux de Padfoot, le même regard._

« Bien sûr que je suis venu. Amis pour toujours, pas vrai ? Je serai là sauf si tu me demandes de ne pas venir. »

Toute la tension contenue dans le corps de Remus se rassemblait en un noeud entre ses épaules et une énorme boule dans sa gorge. Il avala avec difficulté. « Je suis désolé. Je­— Tu sais dans quel état ça me met. La lune fait ressortir mon côté pessimiste. »

« Non, c'est de ma faute. On est à la bourre, pas vrai ? »

« Je t'ai préparé un lit dans le grenier avec le foin et quelques couvertures que j'ai apportées, » expliqua James en descendant l'échelle. « comme ça tu pourras te reposer demain avant de transpla— est -ce que tout vas bien ? »

Remus regarda par dessus l'épaule de Sirius et vit James le fixer, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il hocha la tête et essaya de sourire.

Remus sentit la douleur habituelle qui l'avertissait que le lever de lune était imminent. S'il ne se déshabillait pas rapidement, ses robes seraient réduites en charpie. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis que ses amis avaient appris qu'il était un loup garou et qu'il n'avait plus eu besoin de cacher ses cicatrices, il se sentit mal à l'aise de devoir se déshabiller devant l'un d'entre eux.

« Je ferais mieux—« Remus commença à enlever ses chaussures. Sirius relâcha ses épaules et un instant plus tard, Padfoot se tenait devant Remus. Il s'allongea en tournant le dos à celui-ci, sa queue touffue balayant le dessus de ses pieds. « Merci. » dit Remus doucement.

« Donne-moi tes robes et tes chaussures, » dit James en s'avançant vers eux. « Est-ce que ta baguette est dans ta poche ? »

« Uh-hmm. »

James sortit la baguette et la rangea dans sa poche par précaution, puis il jeta les robes et les chaussures dans le grenier. Remus tourna ensuite le dos à James pour appuyer ses paumes contre le bois brut du mur. Il voulait rester debout, rester humain, aussi longtemps que possible. Tous ses muscles commençaient à se tendre simultanément et il tremblait légèrement.

« Tu veux une des couvertures ? » James posa une main chaude sur l'épaule de Remus.

Remus voulut répondre « non » ou « éloignes-toi » mais ses mâchoires étaient trop serrées. Les tremblements s'amplifièrent. ses pensées s'effaçaient. Une chaude masse de fourrure effleura l'arrière de ses jambes, et la main chaude disparut. Padfoot poussait l'humain loin de lui. Padfoot était là.

**Matin**

Remus avait besoin de mordre mais le poids de Padfoot pressait son cou et ses épaules, le maintenant au sol. Le besoin s'effaça, il cessa de lutter, et la pression sur lui se relâcha. La chaude fourrure restait auprès de lui ; Padfoot s'allongea à son côté. Remus se recroquevilla contre lui, agrippant la fourrure noire à pleines mains, respirant l'odeur familière, sanglotant de soulagement. Soulagement que la douleur diminue. Soulagement que Padfoot soit là. Il y eut une impression momentanée de glissement entre ses doigts, comme la fourrure soyeuse devenait le tissu de robes. Sirius se tourna légèrement vers Remus, de sorte qu'ils étaient maintenant allongés face à face. Il enveloppa le corps tremblant de Remus de ses bras forts.

« Chut, Moony, c'est fini. C'est le matin. Tout est fini. chuuuut, je suis là. » La voix de Sirius était basse et douce et chaude. Elle glissait sur Remus et emportait un peu de la douleur qui restait avec elle.

« Est-ce qu'il est bless ? Il pleure. » Peter parlait, quelques part à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit de cassé ou de déboîté. » répondit James en palpant rapidement les bras, les jambes et les côtes de Remus. Une cape chaude, profondément imprégnée de l'odeur légèrement muscée d'un cerf, couvrit Remus, le protégeant de l'air hivernal mais pas du sol glacé.

La voix de Sirius poursuivit ses murmures réconfortants tandis que Remus luttait pour reprendre contrôle et réduire ses pleurs à quelques sanglots brisés.

« La grange n'est pas loin. Nous sommes restés aussi près que tu le voulais bien. » expliqua James. « Veux-tu marcher, Remus ? Je peux faire apparaître un brancard, sinon. »

« Non, je vais le porter, James. » répondit Sirius. « Aide-nous juste à nous relever. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Sirius ri. « Je pense que tu seras obliger de lui casser les doigts pour le faire lâcher mes robes. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te casse les doigts, hein, Remus ? »

Remus secoua la tête et enfouit son visage trempé dans les plis de tissus près du cou de Sirius. Il inspira profondément ; l'odeur était enivrante. _« Padfoot. Sirius. » _Avec un gros effort de volonté, il écarta sa tête du vêtement pour que sa voix soit audible. « Je marcherai » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. « Je marcherai, aide-moi simplement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » La voix de Peter était plus proche maintenant, et très inquiète.

« Il a eu une dure nuit, c'est tout. » répondit Sirius en s'écartant un peu et en essayant de se remettre debout. Remus relâcha l'une de ses mains avec réticence comme James l'agrippait par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

La grange n'était qu'à une douzaine de mètres, plus une autre douzaine pour atteindre la porte de devant. Sirius garda un bras autour de Remus pendant tout le chemin. James resta assez proche pour l'aider si jamais il trébuchait. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il atteignirent le bas de l'échelle que Remus réalisa que son poing enserrait toujours fermement un pan des robes de Sirius.

«Tu veux me casser les doigts, ou je le fais tout seul ? »

Sirius ri. « J'ignorais que tu étais en partie Strangulot (1) , Moony Est-ce que tu es assez en forme pour grimper ? »

Remus hocha la tête. il était fatigué, mais pas blessé. Il pouvait se débrouiller sur la courte distance de l'échelle. Sirius grimpa quelques pas derrière lui, ses bras de chaque côtés de Remus, près à le retenir s'il glissait. Remus rampa par dessus la paille, jusqu'aux couvertures que James avait eu l'intelligente attention de préparer. Le lit improvisé était assez confortable — même s'il était de toutes manières assez fatigué pour pouvoir dormir à poings fermés sur du roc— mais il était froid. Remus avait marché jusqu'à la grange pieds nus et portant seulement une vieille cape. Le frisson glacé de la mi-hiver avait pénétré sa chair et pris possession de ses os. Il resserra la cape autour de lui tout en se recroquevillant en position foetale entre les couvertures de laine. Son corps tremblait en luttant pour expulser le froid.

« Tu es gelé. » dit Sirius en se glissant entre les couvertures, s'incurvant pour envelopper le corps de Remus, pour mettre autant que possible sa propre chaleur en contact avec Remus. Deux pièces de puzzle parfaitement faites l'une pour l'autre. « Juste jusqu'à ce que tu te réchauffes un peu. Ca va comme ça, hein ? »

« Oui. » Remus murmura d'une voix rauque. _« Oh mon dieu, oui, c'est parfait. »_ Le bras de Sirius reposait, lourd et puissant, autour du torse de Remus, lui communiquant un sentiment de sécurité et bien-être. Remus avait glissé en partie sa main sous la manche de Sirius et caressait distraitement le duvet de son avant-bras. Même au travers de leurs vêtements, il pouvait sentir le torse musclé et le ventre plat de Sirius pressés contre son dos à chaque respiration. Et plus bas... _« Je pourrais me frotter contre lui, juste un peu. Ou plus. Je sais qu'il répondrai. Je pourrais le sentir contre moi juste une fois encore... » _Il inspira profondément, s'immergeant dans l'odeur de Sirius. _« Je pourrais lui dire que j'avais tort. lui dire que j'ai besoin de le sentir en moi. Lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui. Lui dire qu'il est tout pour moi. » _Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sirius, comme s'il cherchait sa chaleur. _« Il ne veut pas être tout pour toi ! Tu le perdras si tu en demandes trop. »_

« Non. » murmura Remus en s'écartant de Sirius. « Non, c'est trop bon, Sirius. Va-t'en, s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord, Moony. Repose-toi. » Sirius roula sur le côté hors des couvertures et s'assit sur ses talons. « _Ce n'est pas juste. _» pensa-t-il en regardant Remus frissonner seul dans son lit froid. _« Je l'ai aidé à se réchauffer les matins de temps froid après la pleine lune depuis bien avant notre aventure. Et maintenant je ne peux même plus faire ça pour lui. Encore quelque chose que j'ai gâché. Bien sûr je passais la plupart de ces matins en tant que chien plutôt qu'en tant qu'humain. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour un homo.» Sirius sourit presque à la pensée de ce jeune lui-même. »_ « Remus, est-ce qu'un gros chien chaleureux ferait l'affaire ? »

Remus hésita un moment avant de répondre. « Pas aujourd'hui. » Il enfouit son visage plus loin sous la couverture, évitant le regard de Sirius.

James prit la parole depuis l'échelle. « Lance un sort de réchauffement sur la couverture, espèce d'idiot , et laisse Remus dormir. » Son intonation laissait transparaître plus de compassion pour le dilemme de Sirius que ses mots.

_« Je suis un idiot. »_ Un sort de réchauffement était la solution la plus évidente, mais ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. _« Je suis là, à me trouver des excuses pour pouvoir partager son lit au lieu de réfléchir à ce dont il a réellement besoin. »_

Sirius ensorcela les couvertures et suivit James jusqu'en bas de l'échelle.

Peter soufflait sur ses mains pour les réchauffer tout en les attendant.

« Est-ce que toi et Remus vous êtes disputés ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-il comme Sirius descendait de l'échelle. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu te mordre autant jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Il ne m'a pas mordu. » gronda Sirius avec colère.

Peter leva les sourcils d'un regard qui voulait clairement dire « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. »

Puis il haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. Je suis juste content que ça n'aie pas été moi. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut rester jusqu'à son réveil ? »

« Je peux. » dirent simultanément James et Sirius.

« Bien. J'ai seulement pris une demi-journée de congé, et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir rentrer dormir quelques heures avant d'aller travailler cet après-midi. »

« A plus, Peter . » dit James comme celui-ci leur faisait signe puis transplanait.

Sirius marcha souplement jusqu'au coin le plus éloigné de Remus, et se laissa tomber sur une botte de foin, s'adossant à une autre. Il regarda James métamorphoser un tas de paille en une paire de couvertures jaunes pâles. James en laissa tomber une sur les genoux de Sirius en s'installant dans un coin confortable à côt de son ami.

« Tu devrais rentrer dormir toi aussi. » dit Sirius. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, demain c'est la Saint Valentin, et j'ai le pressentiment que Lily se sentirait insultée si tu t'endormais pendant votre rendez-vous. »

James arrangeait sa propre couverture.

« Ca ira pour moi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me chaperonner, tu sais. » dit Sirius avec agacement. « Je suis un idiot, mais je ne suis pas un salaud. »

« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Sirius préférait examiner la couverture que de parler à James_. « Léger de poids, mais qui isole bien —juste comme la paille. Fibreux —comme la paille. Elle gratte légèrement—OK, pas tout à fait, mais elle n'est pas douce non plus. »_ Il renifla le bord. _« Elle sent toujours la paille. »_

__« Mac Gonagall donnerait seulement une note moyenne pour cette couverture, Jamie. »

« Si tu en veux une meilleure, fais-la toi-même. »

Il releva la tête et James sourit.

« Non, je l'aime bien. Merci. »

Tous les deux savaient que Sirius remerciait James pour bien plus que la couverture.

« A ton service, Padfoot. » James lui sourit en retour. « Est-ce que tu as des entailles ou des égratignures qui ont besoin d'être soignées ? Laissons de côtés les mensonges pour Peter, Remus t'as réellement mordu très souvent la nuit dernière. »

« Il ne me mordait pas ! »insista Sirius. Il parlait à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Remus. « Il pinçait juste ma fourrure. »

« Et la différence est ? »

« Il n'essayait pas de me blesser ; il ne faisait que me— me guider, me montrer où aller. De toutes manières, il a arrêté dès que j'ai compris le message. »

«Qui était ? »

« Reste à côté de moi. » Sirius fixa d'un air coupable le coin où lui et Remus avaient parlé la soirée précédente. « Il s'est vraiment inquiété de notre retard hier soir. Il pensait que nous ne viendrions pas. Il pensait que _je_ ne viendrais pas. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait à ce que je reste dans son champ de vision cette nuit. »

James hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis ferma les yeux.

« Il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre ton amitié. Je suppose que c'est normal que cela se voit dans ses deux personnalités. » Il bailla, l'air vraiment prêt à tomber de sommeil. Puis il rouvrit un œil, évoquant à l'esprit de Sirius son hibou, essayant de décider si un incident valait qu'il se réveille pleinement.

« Tu as dit qu'il avait arrêté de te mordre – pardon – de te pincer une fois que tu es resté près de lui ?

- Ouais »

James ouvrit son deuxième œil.

« Mais je l'ai vu mordre ton visage plusieurs fois ce matin. »

Sirius secoua la main comme pour écarter le sujet.

« C'est juste un de ces trucs de dominance.

« Dominance ? » demanda James, l'air légèrement amusé.

« Le loup alpha montre… Laisse tomber. C'est juste le langage du loup pour dire 'Tu es à moi'. Il le fait tout le temps, habituellement juste après la transformation. Il l'a juste fait plus que d'habitude la nuit dernière. Tu devrais vraiment lire ce livre sur le comportement des loups, James. »

James fixa Sirius durant toute son explication, clignant des yeux derrière ses lunettes. _« Un hibou définitivement »_ pensa Sirius.

« Ca veut dire 'tu es à moi', il le fait tous les mois, et tu as eu besoin de _moi_ pour te dire qu'il est amoureux de toi ? » Le ton de James était incrédule, et Sirius trouva cela très irritant.

« Ca ne veut pas dire 'tu es à moi' dans ce sens-_l_. Ca veut dire que je fais partie de sa meute. » Sirius remua, mal à l'aise et avec un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Je sais que j'ai été complètement nul pour comprendre les sentiments du Remus humain, mais fais-moi confiance pour comprendre le loup. Une fois par mois, Moony _ne cache pas _ses sentiments. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre assez pour prendre un peu de repos. Il savait que James avait fermé la porte de la grange par magie, par conséquent, même si le fermier venait chercher une botte de foin, ils auraient tout le temps de se cacher ou de réveiller Remus et de transplaner loin de là. Au bout de quelques minutes, James prit la parole de nouveau.

« Dominance, hein ?

- Oui » dit lentement Sirius.

« Et Moony est l'alpha. Tu me l'avais déjà dit avant.

- Et où veux-tu en venir, James ? » demanda Sirius, bien qu'il ait déjà une idée de là où cette conversation menait.

James commença à rire.

« Puis-je en tirer des conclusions sur votre vie sexuelle ?

- A, ex-vie sexuelle, et B, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de détails. »

à suivre

(1), c'est bien sûr un jeu de mots sur le nom de Sirius qui rend bien mieux en anglais : _"Black coffee, black clothes, black hair, Black name, black reputation—Bad Boy Sirius Black doesn't get serious about anyone." _

(2) en anglais, grindylow.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Go back to being friends**

**auteur : Mysid**

**traduction : Temys**

**disclaimer : tout appartient à Mrs Rowling, bien évidemment. **

**Enfin la suite ! Je sais que les updates se font longtemps attendre, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci à Camille pour son aide !**

_Chapitre 3 : Les trois aoûts_

Août 1979

« Pas trop mal » dit Remus au miroir tandis qu'il mettait ses robes en place une dernière fois et replacait en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« Et même beaucoup mieux que ça mon cher » répondit le miroir. « Bien que tu aies certainement besoin d'un peu de gel ou de quelque chose comme ça. Cette façon qu'ont tes cheveux de retomber continuellement devant tes yeux est très désordonné. »

« Si tu penses que mes cheveux sont désordonnés, tu devrais voir le marié. »

« Il est sous la responsabilité d'un autre miroir. »

« Prêt Remus ? » demanda Sirius en passant la tête par la porte. « James aurait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un de calme lui tienne compagnie, et tu es bien plus apaisant que je ne le suis. Cette espèce d'andouille nous a déjà fait le coup du 'Oh, bon sang, je ne trouve plus les alliances' au moins trois fois. »

« J'arrive ».  
Remus se dirigea vers la porte mais stoppa net en voyant le sourire qu'affichait Sirius. « Quoi ? » Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements pour voir ce qui clochait. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu es… » Sirius regarda brusquement le plancher et se racla la gorge. « Je veux dire, cette robe est parfaite pour toi. »

« Dis-le à James, c'est lui qui l'a achetée »

La fierté de Remus avait pris un coup quand James avait dû lui acheter une nouvelle robe mais il n'avait pas protesté. Ses propres robes étaient légèrement trop petites et abîmées, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en acheter de nouvelles, et James et Lily ne devaient pas avoir à être embarrassés par l'apparence d'un de leurs garçons d'honneur. Et celle-là, celle-là était plus belle qu'aucune de celles qu'il avait possédées auparavant. La robe était faite d'une soie d'une profonde couleur chocolat. La chemise, la ceinture et la doublure, qui était visible là où la robe était repliée sur elle-même, au col et sur le devant, étaient fait de soie miel brodée selon des motifs celtes élaborés, entrelacs d'or et d'argent.

« Je sais. C'est moi qui l'aie choisie. J'ai pensé que ça irait bien avec tes yeux, la façon dont ils sont bruns et or à la fois. » Les joues de Sirius étaient légèrement rouges quand il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Remus. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je veux dire, James a beaucoup de qualités, mais il n'y connaît rien en vêtements. »

La respiration de Remus fut comme bloquée dans sa gorge quelques instants. C'était peut-être la pensée que Sirius avait pris le temps de choisir cela pour lui, ou le fait que Sirius aie déjà prêté attention à la couleur de ses yeux, ou peut-être juste le regard de Sirius qui cherchait son approbation. Pendant un court instant, Remus se remémora la première fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés et embrassés, et Sirius l'avait regardé exactement de la même manière, demandant silencieusement s'ils pouvaient continuer, ses mains s'assurant que la réponse serait « oui ».

« Oui, je veux dire… non, je m'en fiche… je veux dire… merci, Sirius. C'est magnifique. » Remus ne savait pas s'il devait rougir de gêne ou bien se mettre à rire de lui-même. Il fit les deux. « Mon dieu ce que je raconte est stupide. »

« Parfait, James aussi. Peut-être que vous allez vous comprendre. »

Remus était assis sur un petit mur à côté d'un buisson bourdonnant de fées,

non loin du patio où se déroulait la réception, observant les danseurs. Il écarta de la main une fée qui obstruait son champ de vision. Sirius et Helen.

_« La façon dont il bouge. Il est si entièrement et parfaitement à l'aise dans sa peau, complètement sans complexe. Bien sûr, quelle raison pourrait-on avoir de se sentir complexé quand on est la plus splendide des créatures vivant sur terre ? »_

Sirius et Ivy.

_« Ses cheveux sont magnifiques au soleil. Ils semblent absorber la lumière et rayonner à la fois, et au toucher, ils sont aussi agréables que la soie. »_

Il fit brièvement glisser sa main le long de sa manche. _« Ils sont plus agréables que la soie. »_

Sirius et Lily.

_« Lily a eu raison de porter une robe de mariée moldue. James arriverait à peine à respirer quand il l'a vue la première fois. Un jour, je verrai Sirius danser avec sa mariée. Il la regardera avec le souffle coupé. Habitue-toi à cette idée, Remus. »_

Sirius et Louise.

_« Seigneur, je veux bouger avec lui comme ça. Je veux le tenir contre moi comme ça. Je l'ai fait, juste une fois. »_

Sirius avait entraîné Remus dans un bar gay un jour. « S'il te plait Remus, j'ai vraiment envie de danser avec toi. »

_« Mais ici, alors que Peter regarde, que nos camarades de classe regardent, que sa mère regarde… Non il ne dansera jamais avec moi. Il n'est pas masochiste à ce point. Il n'est pas décomplexé à ce point.»_

« L'été de mes douze ans » dit la voix de Lily à son oreille « ma mère m'a forcée à suivre un cours d'étiquette. Plutôt ennuyeux. Pétunia a adoré. » Lily s'assit sur le muret dans le sens opposé à Remus afin de lui faire face.

« Et tu as appris quelque chose ? »

« Oui, j'ai appris que quand on participe à un évènement social où l'on danse, un gentleman ne reste pas toute la soirée à l'écart, surtout s'il y a là de jeunes femmes célibataires en quête de partenaire de danse. »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Mme Potter, vous étiez plus sur la liste des 'jeunes célibataires' .»

Elle lui jeta LE regard. Cela ne marchait déjà pas sur lui quand elle était préfète, alors que ça fonctionnait avec presque tout le monde. Puis elle soupira. « Bien, si tu ne danses avec aucune fille, alors va inviter Sirius à danser. C'est évident que tu en as envie. »

_« Oui, je vais juste rouvrir la blessure qui essaie à grand peine de cicatriser »_ pensa-t-il. _« Ce serait une bonne idée. »_ « Si c'est indigne d'un gentleman de ne pas danser avec les jeunes demoiselles, cela ne le serait-il pas doublement de détourner d'elle quelqu'un qui y est parfaitement dispos ? »

« J'abandonne, tu as gagné. » dit Lily en se levant pour partir.

Remus se pencha et la rattrapa par le poignet. « Je suis désolé Lily. Tu veux bien me considérer comme étant profondément contrit et danser avec moi ? »

Août 1980

« Il est tellement beau. »

« Surtout quand il dort. »

Sirius s'arracha à la contemplation de son filleul aux cheveux ébouriffés pour regarder son meilleur ami aux cheveux ébouriffés. James était étendu sur deux chaises de jardin, adossé sur l'une, les pieds sur l'autre. Les chaises de fer forgé ne semblaient pas particulièrement confortables, mais James semblait assez fatigué pour dormir n'importe où.

« Je crois que Papa va s'endormir, Harry, alors ce sera juste toi et moi ! » murmura Sirius au bébé recroquevillé contre sa poitrine. Sirius avait fait apparaître un hamac entre le tronc d'un chêne et—... rien, et profitait maintenant de son doux balancement en compagnie de son mini-humain préféré.

Harry était beau quand il dormait. De minces paupières teintées de mauve par les fines veines courant sous la peau. Des lèvres roses entrouvertes pour respirer et baver sur les robes de Sirius. De minuscules doigts rassemblés en poings, un de chaque côté de sa tête, se pressant doucement contre Sirius tout comme ils se balançaient. Des touffes de cheveux noirs et soyeux. Elles étaient toujours fines et éparses mais promettaient, menaçaient, d'être exactement comme celles de papa un jour. Du doigt Sirius caressa doucement le haut de la tête du bébé.

« Je promets que je ne te taquinerai jamais à propos de tes cheveux, Harry. Les cheveux de Papa par contre, je ne promets rien. »

Harry bailla et ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Sirius le déplaça dans ses bras afin de pouvoir regarder ses yeux d'émeraude.

« Je t'aime tu sais. » Harry semblait être en train de l'étudier attentivement.

« Nous avons beaucoup de chance, tous les deux. Maman et Papa t'aiment, mais ils doivent être des parents, alors parfois ils diront 'non'. Mais moi, c'est mon rôle de te gâter jusqu'à la moelle. Je suis une sorte de grand-parent, mais en beaucoup plus fun. Y'a pas beaucoup de grands-parents qui t'emmèneraient sur une moto volante, mais moi je le ferai. Dès que tu tiendras assis. Peux-tu dire 'Padfoot' ? »

« Il n'a même pas un mois, Sirius. » commenta Remus alors qu'il s'approchait et attrapait une chaise vide, la plaçant plus près du hamac et plus loin de James endormi. Peter, se réveillant, fit de même. « Il a peut-être des parents intelligents, mais je pense que là tu en demandes trop. »

« Je sais, mais s'il m'entend le dire assez souvent, ça pourrait être son premier mot, et ça ferait tourner James chèvre. »

« Son premier mot sera 'Moony'. C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance dans cette compétition. » dit Peter.

« Je peux le porter, Sirius ? »

« Bien sûr Peter. Fais juste attention à bien tenir sa tête. »

« Je m'en souviens » dit Peter en prenant Harry à Sirius et en le berçant dans ses bras.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Sirius à Remus. La pleine lune avait eu lieu seulement deux nuits plus tôt, et Sirius s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pu être là.

« Bien. » répondit Remus rapidement, trop rapidement. Il tira sur sa manche comme pour s'assurer qu'elle couvrait de nouvelles cicatrices sur son bras.

Sirius remarqua que Peter regardait Remus comme si lui non plus ne le croyait pas. Seul Peter avait pu être avec Remus ce mois-ci, ils avaient donc passé la nuit enfermés dans une cellule sécurisée. Même avec la familière et apaisante présence de Wortmail, le loup s'était probablement senti piégé. Sirius n'avait pas encore trouvé d'opportunité de demander à Pete comment la nuit s'était déroulée. Peter le regardait à présent et secoua la tête légèrement. Ca avait été dur.

« Où est Lily ? » demanda Remus, changeant visiblement de sujet.

« Elle a dit qu'elle allait prendre un bain puis faire une sieste, ou peut-être qu'elle allait faire une sieste en prenant un long bain. Elle n'était pas sûre. »

Remus se rapprocha de Harry et joua avec ses doigts. « C'est dingue de penser qu'un si petit être peut être si fatigant. James pouvait accumuler les études, les entraînements de quidditch, les bêtises et les retenues, et il trouvait encore du temps pour draguer Lily, mais entre Harry et combattre une poignée de mangemorts, il est trop fatigué pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Ca fait réfléchir à deux fois avant de devenir parent. » commenta Peter. « Tu veux le porter Remus ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit instantanément Remus. Il prit le bébé avec beaucoup d'attention, le positionnant d'abord d'un côté de sa poitrine—grimaçant légèrement— avant de le déplacer de l'autre côté.

Sirius se retrouva à penser, une fois encore, que Remus était né pour être père. _« Il ferait un meilleur père que moi. Je suis le parrain-gâteau. C'est le rôle parfait pour moi. Mais Remus est né pour être père, comme James. » _Il sourit en voyant Remus enfouir brièvement son nez dans le petit cou de Harry.

« J'adore l'odeur des bébés » admit Remus.

« C'est la poudre pour bébé. » dit Sirius.

« Non celle-là submerge presque son odeur, mais si tu fais bien attention, tu peux sentir une odeur particulière à Harry sous la poudre. »

« Tu veux avoir des enfants un jour, Remus ? » demanda Peter. Sirius retint sa respiration. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à poser la question ?

Remus baissa les yeux vers Harry et sourit à la façon dont celui-ci s'agrippa au devant de sa robe avec son petit poing.

« Peut-être, si les choses étaient différentes. Je suis une créature des ténèbres, tu te souviens ? Non je laisse la paternité à vous trois, et je sera disponible pour baby-sitting vingt-huit nuits sur vingt-neuf. Ou plutôt vingt-sept sur vingt-neuf. Je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs la nuit d'avant. Harry, peux-tu dire 'Moony' ? »

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » gronda Sirius en s'asseyant et posant ses pieds sur le sol.

« Quoi ? Lui apprendre à dire mon nom ? »

« Non, je déteste que tu fais comme si les gens avaient raison de te traiter comme un démon. Il n'y a pas une goutte de sang démoniaque dans ton corps, Remus Lupin. Quoi, tu ne peux pas rester avec tes enfants, ou n'importe qui d'autre, une nuit par mois, la belle affaire. Si ce sont les seuls moments où tu pars loin d'eux, tu feras bien mieux que la grande majorité des gens de ce pays. »

« Deux nuits. »

« J'ai des doutes mais même si c'est vrai, tu serais toujours un bon père. » Sirius savait que sa voix laissait deviner la colère, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui traitait Remus injustement le mettait en colère. Même si cette personne était Remus lui-même.

Derrière lui, Sirius entendit le léger bruit des bottes de James sur le pavé comme celui-ci se réveillait en s'asseyait. Peter détacha son regard de ses deux amis qui se disputaient et le posa sur James, le priant silencieusement d'intervenir. James n'en fit rien.

Remus secoua la tête sans cesser de regarder Harry.

« Même si c'était vrai, Sirius. » et il insista sur le « même si » pour indiquer qu'il ne lui concédait pas ce point, « que fais-tu de tous les autres ? Ils ne me voient pas comme ça et ne me laissent jamais l'oublier. Penses-tu réellement qu'il serait plus facile de grandir dans notre société en tant qu'enfant de loup-garou qu'en tant que loup-garou ? Je n'imposerai pas ça à un enfant. »

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se rappelait parfaitement Remus à leur première rencontre, abattu par de trop nombreux rejets, obligé de mentir et de se cacher afin d'éviter d'autres rejets. Si être l'enfant d'un loup-garou était ne serait-ce qu'au dixième aussi difficile, peut-être serait-ce trop cruel.

Remus se leva de sa chaise et porta le bébé à James. Il posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de Harry.

« Il a tes cheveux Prongs. »

« Je sais. Pauvre gosse. »

Remus laisse tomber sa main et regarda James avec sérieux. « Tu as peur de moi parfois n'est-ce pas ? »

James parut réfléchir à la réponse un peu trop longtemps au goût de Sirius. La réponse fut encore moins à sont goût. « Parfois. Rarement. »

Remus hocha la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et Peter. « Et toi, Peter ? Vas-y et réponds honnêtement. Je connais déjà la réponse. »

« Parfois. Je suis désolé. »

Remus sourit à Peter pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Puis il déplaça son regard vers Sirius. « Mais pas toi. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi. Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, tu n'aurais pas eu la stupidité d'envoyer Snape dans le tunnel. »

« Bon sang Moony, combien de fois vais-je devoir… »

Remus l'interrompit. « Là où je veux en venir, c'est que tu devrais avoir peur de moi, Padfoot. J'ai peur de moi. Je suis plus dangereux que tu ne veux bien l'admettre et pas seulement une nuit par mois. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… » Remus s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand il regarda de nouveau Sirius, il y avait quelque chose de doux dans son expression, une façon de relâcher le contrôle sur lui-même. Sirius réalisa que ce n'était pas l'ami qui lui parlait, mais l'ancien amant. « J'ai pris cette décison il y a longtemps Sirius. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Août 1981

Sirius fit léviter le jouet griffon hors de la valise et le fit danser dans l'air juste hors de portée de Harry.

« Allez Harry, une petit pas et tu auras le lion volant. »

« C'est un griffon pas un lion ! » dit Lily depuis la porte de la nursery.

« Une rose portant un autre nom n'embaumerait pas moins, et un lion portant un autre nom rugirait de même. »

Lily s'agenouilla sur le sol à quelques pas de Harry et tendit les mains. « Allez viens Harry. C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Padfoot peut se joindre à nous dès qu'il aura fini de déballer les bagages. »

« Esclavagiste. »

« Tu aurais fini il y a une heure si tu ne t'arrêtais pas pour jouer avec chaque jouet que tu déballes. »

Harry avait fixé sa mère et rebombit sur ses jambes comme pour encourager ses pieds à avancer. Maintenant, il s'était laissé tomber sur les fesses et commençait à ramper vers elle.

« Harry et moi avons un système, Lily. Nous jouons toujours avec les jouets quand nous déballons. Pas vrai, Harry ? C'est comme ça que nous pouvons êtres sûrs que nous n'avons pas oublié d'emmener quelque chose d'important. »

Harry avait maintenant atteint sa mère et tirait sur sa robe pour s'aider à se mettre debout. Lily le serra dans ses bras.

« Si seulement nous n'avions pas à déménager sans cesse. Si seulement… »

« Je sais Lily. » Sirius lui frotta le dos d'un geste rassurant. Il ressentait la même chose. On avait attenté à la vie de Lily peu après son mariage avec James. Aucune autre attaque n'avait suivi, et cela avait semblé être un incident isolé. Un mangemort essayant de s'attirer les faveurs en tuant au hasard une sorcière née de moldus qui avait épousé un sorcier de sang-pur. Mais récemment, il y avait eu trois attentats à la vie des Potter. Des attaques de nuit à des moments où les trois membres de la famille étaient sûrs d'être à la maison. Plus de mangemorts impliqués à chaque attentat. Il semblait maintenant que Voldemort lui-même les avait choisi pour cible.

James, son meilleur ami, son frère, qui savait toujours ce dont Sirius avait besoin même quand Sirius l'ignorait. Lily, la fille qui avait gagné le cœur de James puis l'avait généreusement partagé avec Sirius. Harry, qu'il aimait non parce qu'il était le fils de James et Lily, mais juste parce qu'il était Harry. L'idée qu'ils avaient été condamnés à mort par Voldemort – Sirius avait rarement eu peur dans sa vie – il pouvait compter le nombre de fois sur une main et il lui restait toujours assez de doigts pour adresser à Voldemort un geste très vulgaire – mais il avait peur à présent. Il ne les perdrait pas.

« C'était stupide de ma part d'insister pour faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Personne ne savait où nous vivions jusqu'à cette fête » dit Lily. Elle embrassa le dessus de la tête de Harry et continua à le serrer contre elle, comme si elle avait peur de le laisser partir.

Sirius s'était opposé avec véhémence à l'idée de cette fête, tout seul face à James, mais maintenant, après coup, il prit la même décision qu'eux. « Non, ce n'était pas stupide, Lily. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre. Si tu le fais, Voldemort gagne. Et puis tu as seulement invité des amis proches, des gens a qui tu peux faire confiance. Je ne pense pas que la fête ait quelque chose à vois avec le fait qu'ils vous aient trouvé. »

Lily hocha la tête et emporta Harry à la cuisine. Sirius recommença le déballage des jouets et des vêtements.

_« J'espère que la fête n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je détesterais penser qu'un de nos amis a dit à Voldemort où ils se cachaient. Bien sûr, plus il y a des gens au courant, plus les risques sont grands. Une amie des Potter mentionne à quelqu'un qu'elle se rend à une fête d'anniversaire, le samedi. Une autre achète un cadeau pour un enfant. Un autre encore fait savoir qu'il se rend en Cornouaille, le samedi. Si les mangemorts sont un tant soit peu observateurs, ce n'était pas très difficile d'en tirer des conclusions. Personne n'a rien dit délibérément. Mais qu'en est-il de la fois précédente ? Et de la fois prochaine ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ce coup-ci, les seuls à savoir seront Remus, Peter, Helen, Ivy, Dumbledore et moi. Aucun d'entre nous ne parlera. C'est certain. »_

En descendant les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine, Sirius se mit involontairement à réfléchir à l'étrange comportement de Remus ces derniers temps. Après une série d'appartements à très bas prix, Remus avait encore déménagé il y avait de cela un mois. Il avait refusé de dire à quiconque où il vivait. Leurs hiboux le trouvaient sans difficulté, et à juger d'après la vitesse des réponses, il n'avait pas bougé très loin de Londres. En fait, il y avait simplement beaucoup de choses au sujet desquelles Remus ne lui parlait pas.

_« C'est ma faute. Je l'ai blessé et ça nous blesse. C'est presque comme notre première année, avant que nous sachions et quand Remus se sentait seul au monde. »_

Et puis il y avait ces étrange rendez-vous. Peter avait dit à Sirius et James qu'en deux occasions, il avait vu Remus parler à quelqu'un dans la rue. Le sorcier, le même à chaque fois, avait transplané brutalement quand Peter s'était approché. Remus avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, qu'il était juste venu lui demander l'heure. Peter l'avait cru la première fois, pas la deuxième. Sirius détestait la sensation de malaise qui le prenait au ventre chaque fois qu'il y pensait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ce que cela risquait de signifier.

_« Tu m'as dit que je devrais avoir peur de toi, Remus. Ton souhait est exaucé. J'espère que tu es content, parce que je suis loin de l'être. J'ai envie de te demander de me faire confiance à nouveau, mais comment le pourrais-je quand moi-même je n'ai plus confiance en toi ? »_

Sirius entra dans la cuisine pour trouver Lily et James debout devant l'évier. Lily s'accrochait à James et pleurait doucement contre son épaule. James lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurait des phrases rassurantes, lui affirmant que tout irait bien, qu'ils seraient en sécurité cette fois-ci. A en juger par le regard tendu qu'il affichait, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de craquer était la conscience du fait que c'était au tour de Lily de le faire. Harry était assis au milieu du sol de la cuisine, fixant ses parents, ses yeux verts écarquillés comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi maman pleurait. Quand il vit son Padfoot entrer dans la pièce, il leva immédiatement les bras vers lui. Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au petit jardin.

Il embrassa la joue de Harry et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Maman va bien. Elle a juste traversé quelques journées difficiles. Padfoot ne permettra pas qu'il arrive du mal à ta maman, ton papa, ou toi. Je te le promets. » Il avala difficilement sa salive. « Je ne les laisserait pas te faire du mal. Tu vas grandir heureux et en sécurité, Harry. Tu as ma parole. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Go back to being friends**

**auteur : Mysid**

**traduction : Temys**

**disclaimer : tout appartient à Mrs Rowling, bien évidemment. **

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont envoyé une rewiew ! **

_Chapitre 4 : Créatures secrètes_

Le vent ébouriffait la fourrure broussailleuse du chien noir, le faisant apparaître monstrueusement énorme pour quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant. Mais le chien faisait bien attention à ce que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il était assis dans l'ombre d'un mur de pierre friable, tirant parti du camouflage que lui offrait sa fourrure sombre. A distance, il avait déjà fait le tour du petit cottage, et à présent il se contentait d'observer.

Il était le fugitif le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne et avait réussi à rester libre deux ans uniquement grâce à une combinaison de prudence, de ruse, de chance, et d'aide venue à point nommé. En cet instant, comme il se tenait si près du cottage qu'il cherchait, les enjeux étaient plus élevés que jamais. S'il était attrapé ici, il ne risquerait pas seulement sa propre vie, mais aussi celle de l'une des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur la chance, et il n'attendait aucune aide. Il s'assit et observa. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose surveillait aussi le cottage, il les trouverait avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. Quant il avait fait le tour du cottage, la seule personne qu'il avait sentie était l'homme qu'il était venu trouver. Il n'avait pas senti le froid glaçant jusqu'à la moelle qui l'alertait de la présence des détraqueurs. Les seuls mouvements qu'il percevait à présent en cette fin de journée étaient ceux des petits animaux cherchant de la nourriture pendant que les prédateurs diurnes étaient repus et que les nocturnes attendaient l'arrivée de l'ombre.

Il sentit la fumée avant de la voir monter de la cheminée du cottage. L'homme qu'il cherchait préparait à manger. Le chien se leva, se secoua pour réchauffer ses muscles, et avança lentement vers le cottage. Il pensa que celui-ci était assorti à son propriétaire. Il était petit, probablement juste une ou deux pièces à l'intérieur, juste assez de place pour convenir à un solitaire qui se contentait de l'essentiel pour vivre. Un petit poulailler se tenait à côté d'un petit jardin où poussaient des légumes et quelques plantes magiques. _« Pour nourrir le corps. »_ des buissons de fushia, cascadant de fleurs d'un magenta écarlate, poussaient de chaque côté de la porte _« Pour nourrir l'esprit. »_ Un mur de pierre et une lourde porte de chêne se dressaient de l'autre côté de la maison. _« Pour contrôler le loup. » _Le chien marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte rouge Gryffondor, rassemblant le courage d'y gratter. Il savait qu'il serait le bienvenu dans la maison de Remus. Ils avaient correspondu au cours de l'année précédente. Chacun d'eux avait pardonné à l'autre pour les erreurs et la méfiance du passé. Mais serait-il le bienvenu dans le cœur de Remus ? Seize ans auparavant, le loup garou avait admis qu'il était amoureux de Sirius. Celui-ci avait été trop jeune et trop bête pour admettre qu'il ressentait la même chose. Seize ans auparavant, Remus avait commencer à tenter d'arrêter de l'aimer, et ils en avaient tout deux payé le prix. Si Remus n'y avait pas encore réussit en cet halloween qui avait détruit leurs vies, il y avait forcément réussi depuis. Sirius savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que Remus ai continué d'aimer un homme qu'il croyait être un traître, un meurtrier. Et pourtant, Sirius était résolu à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Trop des erreurs qui les avaient séparées étaient nées du silence.

Le cœur du chien battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pensa que ses battements devaient se voir au travers sa fourrure. Il s'assit et leva une patte pour gratter à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant l'homme que le chien aimait.

Des yeux bruns pailletés d'or, _« Ces yeux m'ont manqué. »._

« Rentre, Padfoot. Dumbledore m'avait écrit, mais tu es en avance d'un jour sur la date qu'il m'avait annoncée. Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester assis près de ce mur. » Remus vit le chien jeter nerveusement des coups d'œil autour d'eux. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne surveille la maison. Le ministère m'a gardé à l'œil pendant les neuf mois qui ont suivi mon départ de Poudlard, mais à présent, ils ne m'espionnent qu'une fois par mois. Toujours le premier lundi. Quels idiots. »

Le chien entra dans la maison, ses griffes claquant contre le parquet. Il attendit que Remus ait refermé la porte pour revenir à sa forme humaine, passant de quatre pattes à deux.

Remus regarda les yeux de son ami comme celui-ci les levait vers lui. Les pâles yeux bleus étaient les mêmes dans les deux incarnations. _« Ces yeux m'ont manqués. »_ Il réalisa qu'il était en train de le fixer et se détourna avant de se rendre ridicule en rougissant.

« Tu arrives juste à temps pour le dîner. Il y a du pain sur la grille. » Il fit un geste en direction de la cheminée. « Surveille qu'il ne brûle pas, je vais aller voir si une des poule a pondu depuis ce matin. » Remus saisit un bol en terre cuite sur une étagère et prit la direction de la porte.

Sirius s'était déjà assis sur la marche près de l'âtre et ce spectacle amena Remus à s'arrêter un moment. D'une certaine façon, c'était une vue familière. Combien de fois avait-il regardé Sirius, illuminé par le feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? La façon dont la lumière vacillante jouait sur les cheveux noirs, approfondissant les ombres et parsemait ses mèches de reflets d'or, c'était exactement la même chose. Mais son visage, le temps, la douleur, le cauchemar d'Azkaban avaient changé son visage. Sirius était toujours beau, il le serait toujours, même pour quelqu'un de moins partial que Remus. Non, la différence était dans l'expression. La plupart de leurs camarades de classes voyaient Sirius comme un clown, quelqu'un qui riait et souriait tout le temps, sans réelle préoccupation à l'esprit. Remus était l'un des rares qui ne s'y laissait pas tromper. Mais même quand il fixait le feu avec sa plus pensive expression, Remus savait qu'il n'avait qu'à dire le nom de Sirius, et celui-ci se tournerait vers lui avec le sourire. A présent comme il regardait son ami fixer les flammes, Remus se demanda s'il verrait jamais Sirius sourire à nouveau.

« Sirius ?

« Oui ? » Sirius leva les yeux vers Remus, mais ne sourit pas. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

« Rien. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher les œufs. »

Sirius suivit Remus du regard puis se leva pour observer la pièce. Entrer comme ça dans l'actuelle demeure de Remus, voir des objets qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, l'accumulation d'une vie – une vie dont Sirius avait été absent – le ramenait à la constatation qu'il y avait effectivement une vie entre eux. De nombreuses façons, Sirius avait seulement été loin de Remus pendant deux ans, les deux années qu'il avait passé en tant que fugitif. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réellement été vivant pendant les douze ans où il avait existé à Azkaban, perdu dans des souvenirs douloureux. Remus, d'un autre côté, avait accumulé une réelle histoire dans laquelle Sirius n'avait pas sa place. Ils avaient été séparés pendant plus d'années qu'ils n'en avaient passées ensemble. Il avait posé à Remus beaucoup de questions dans ses lettres ; le plupart d'entre elles n'avaient pas eu de réponses. Peut-être avait-il besoin de trouver certaines des réponses pour savoir s'il serait juste de sa part de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le vieux cottage comprenait bien deux pièces, comme il l'avait deviné. Une énorme cheminée de pierre servait de mur entre les deux pièces. En hiver, les pierres absorbaient probablement la chaleur du feu pendant le jour et diffusaient ensuite cette chaleur dans la chambre toute la nuit durant. _« Remus a toujours détesté avoir froid. »_ La petite pièce comportait peu de mobilier. Des tâches d'encres sur une petite table en pin attestaient de son double rôle de bureau et de table à manger. Derrière la table se dressait une bibliothèque peinte du même rouge Gryffondor que la porte d'entrée. Les étagères les plus basses étaient remplies de livres tandis que les plus accessibles étaient occupées d'un assortiment de parchemins, de cahiers de notes moldus, de bouteilles d'encres et, dans un panier, des plumes. Une autre bibliothèque, entre la porte d'entrée et celle de la chambre, était remplie de livres et de boîtes et de paniers étiquetés. Sirius ne reconnut que peu de livres, des manuels qu'ils avaient utilisés à Poudlard et des livres qu'ils avaient offerts à Remus. Sirius sourit en voyant la couverture de _A wizard of Earthsea_. Il avait lui-même donné ce livre précis à Remus quand ils avaient à peu près quinze ans. Il le tira de l'étagère pour lire l'inscription. « Cher Moony, fais-moi savoir quand tu auras fini de lire ça. Nous pourrons alors en discuter longuement. Sirius. » Il était heureux que Remus l'aie gardé, malgré tout. Le dos d'un large livre attira son regard, du cuir rouge avec_ L'album photo de Moony_ inscrit en lettres d'or – un cadeau de James.

Il s'apprêtait à le tirer de l'étagère quand il sentit la fumée. « Le pain ! » Il fut au foyer en quelques pas. Il agrippa la poignée de la grille et l'éloigna brutalement des charbons ardents. « Merde ! » Il secoua sa main. Il avait besoin d'eau froide ou d'une baguette pour refroidir la brûlure. A défaut de la deuxième, il chercha la première. _« Pas de cuisine, pas d'évier. »_ Il ouvrit la porte coincée derrière le placard du mur du fond et trouva une salle de bain pourvue d'un large et vieux lavabo en pierre. Tout en faisant couler de l'eau froide sur sa paume et ses doigts rougis, il observa la pièce. La baignoire avait des pieds en forme de pattes de lion. Le plafond était soit peint comme un ciel bleu, soit enchanté pour imiter le ciel. Sirius ne pouvait pas être certain sans nuage. La pièce elle-même, bien que confortable, était au moins deux fois plus large de l'intérieur que n'apparaissait la petite dépendance de l'extérieur.

« Padfoot ? » Remus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis désolé Moony. Je regardais tes livres et j'ai brûlé le pain. »

« Tu as brûlé _ta main_. Laisse-moi regarder. »

Sirius lui tendit sa paume abîmée. Remus la prit dans sa propre main tout en se servant de sa baguette pour guérir la brûlure. La main de Remus était chaude et légèrement calleuse. Une sensation délicieuse. _« Ca valait le coup d'être brûlé. »_ pensa Sirius. _« Oh mon Dieu, je suis irrécupérable. » _Remus garda la main de Sirius quelques instants encore avant de la lâcher brusquement et de se tourner vers l'âtre_. « Il est là depuis à peine cinq minutes et tu lui tiens déjà la main. »_ se réprimanda Remus. _« Bas les pattes ! »_ Il s'accroupit et examina la nourriture calcinée.

« Je pense que le pain est sauvable, juste un peu roussi en dessous. J'ai trouvé deux œufs et j'ai quelques saucisses dans le placard que je gardais pour toi. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre un petit déjeuner en guise de dîner. »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que le rat cru. » répondit Sirius.

Remus regarda Sirius avec un sourire malin. « Oui mais les rats crus produisent un craquement satisfaisant quand les os lâchent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es un loup comme je les aime, Moony. »

Remus eu soudain l'air mal à l'aise et ne paraissait plus savoir où fixer son regard. Sirius se serait bien mis une baffe pour lui avoir involontairement rappelée cette période difficile où Remus l'avait aimé et s'était heurté à un rejet de sa part. _« Et maintenant tu l'aimes et il ne t'aime pas. Juste retour des choses. »_

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bain, Sirius, pendant que je prépare à manger ? »

« C'est ta façon moyennement subtile de me dire que j'empeste ? »

« Même pour un nez moins sensible que le mien. Quant t'es-tu baigné pour la dernière fois ? »

« Avec du savon ? Il y a neuf mois juste avant mon retour. J'ai du me contenter de barbotage de chien dans le rivières depuis. »

« Tu as battu mon record. Vas-y. »

Sirius ne protesta pas. Il avait envie de prendre un bain, et il avait envie de finir vite afin de pouvoir manger. Cependant il avait bien l'intention de découvrir pendant le dîner quel était le record de non-lavage de Remus. Il était temps que Remus réponde à une question à propos des années où ils avaient vécu séparés.

Le plafond de la salle de bain avait a présent quelques petits nuages cotonneux, violets sur abricot – définitivement magique. Sirius fut dans la baignoire sitôt débarrassé de ses robes. Il n'avait pas l'intention de traîner et ne se sentit pas obligé d'attendre que la baignoire se remplisse entièrement. De toute façon, il aurait du changer l'eau si telle avait été son intention. Il se lava les cheveux deux fois, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes—enfin pas dans ses habitudes à une période où se laver les cheveux était un acte normal et régulier – mais il en avait besoin après neuf mois de saleté et de bave d'hyppogriffe.

Il aimait l'odeur du shampoing. Le temps qu'il passait en chien l'avait rendu plus sensible aux odeurs, mais pas plus capable de les nommer. Ca sentait juste propre et peut-être un peu comme la pluie printanière. Remus n'avait jamais aimé les savons et les shampoings qui sentaient fort. Il disait qu'il aimait les gens qui sentaient comme eux-mêmes. La première fois que Sirius avait porté du parfum, il avait remarqué que Remus trouvait sans cesse des excuses pour s'éloigner de lui. La fille qu'il fréquentait à cette époque – _« Comment s'appelait-elle ? »_ -- avait aimé. Sirius avait donné la bouteille à Peter dans les jours qui avaient suivi.

Sirius s'essuya en fixant le tas de guenilles à ses pieds. _« Je ne peux pas remettre ça. Je n'ai qu'à faire comme si j'étais toujours dans les tropiques et que je portais un pagne. »_ Il suspendit la serviette trempée et attrapa la seconde et large serviette accrochée à l'étendoir. L'enroulant autour de sa taille, il sortit pour retrouver Remus.

« J'espère que la police de l'étiquette ne va pas me poursuivre pour tenue indécente mais… » L'explication de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard de Remus se fixer sur lui. Il devint désagréablement conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air très maigre et abîmé. Ses côtes n'étaient pas aussi visibles qu'elles ne l'avaient été l'année précédente mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient toujours bien plus maigres qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. _« Je n'ai plus grand-chose de l'adolescent sexy qui l'avait séduit. »_

« J'ai des habits propres à te prêter. J'ai acheté quelques trucs dans un magasin d'occasion qui devraient être à la bonne longueur mais ils seront peut-être un peu larges. » Remus entra précipitamment dans la chambre et en sortit quelques instants plus tard. « Ils sont sur le lit. » Remus évita poliment de le fixer cette fois-ci et s'occupa en versant la nourriture dans les assiettes

« Merci. »

La chambre était petite et confortable. Un placard en coin et un lit deux places occupaient presque toute la place au sol. Remus avait allumé les chandelles en tête du lit pour que Sirius aie de la lumière pour s'habiller. Des vêtements moldus, pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un paquet de boxers neufs étaient posés sur le lit. _« Il se souvenait de ma couleur préférée. » _pensa Sirius avec un sourire en effleurant le pantalon. Les boxers étaient un peu grands mais rien de gênant. Remus devait avoir remarqué sa maigreur lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras l'an dernier. Pareil pour le pantalon. _« Il va me falloir une ceinture. Je pourrais peut-être emprunter la baguette de Remus et métamorphoser quelque chose en ceinture. »_ Il enfilait la chemise quand il retourna dans l'autre pièce.

« J'aime le plafond de la salle de bain, Moony. Tu peux être mon décorateur quand tu veux. »

« Les nuits où le ciel est clair, j'aime m'allonger dans la baignoire et regarder les étoiles. »

« Il faudra que j'essaie ça. »

Sirius prit un siège. L'odeur épicée et graisseuse des saucisses l'avait amené d'impatient à affamé mais il réalisa que Remus lui avait servi deux fois plus de nourriture qu'à lui-même. Il tendit son assiette à Remus.

« Je ne vais pas manger tout ça. » Son estomac menaça de grogner à ce mensonge. « Reprends-en, Remus. »

« Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. »

« Ecoute, j'ai envie d'être ici, mais si ma présence signifie que tu vas t'affamer pour me nourrir, je repars ce soir. »

Remus hésita puis secoua la tête. « Vraiment, je n'ai pas faim. Je te promets de ne pas m'affamer. Vas-y, mange Padfoot. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

Sirius reprit son assiette et saisit sa fourchette. « Je ne te crois pas, mais je ferais semblant si tu réponds à une importante question. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus, soudain tendu.

« Quel est ton record de temps passé sans bain ? »

Remus rit, soulagé par la question inoffensive. « Quatre mois. »

« Comment pouvais-tu te supporter ? » demanda Sirius entre deux bouchées d'œufs.

Remus haussa les épaules et commença à découper une tranche de pain brûlée.

« Pourquoi si longtemps ? » demanda Sirius.

« La même raison que toi. Je vivais quelque part où je n'avais ni baignoire, ni eau, ni savon. »

« Où ? »

Remus haussa les épaules encore une fois et mangea sa petite portion d'œufs brouillés en deux bouchées.

« Où ? » Comme Remus ne montrait aucune intention de répondre, Sirius lâcha la fourchette dans son assiette avec un claquement bruyant. « Je sais que tu aimes ton intimité, et que je devrais probablement laisser tomber, mais… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à propos de ces années où j'étais… loin. J'ai été absent si longtemps, Remus et… Dis-moi juste quelque chose. Ce que tu veux. »

Remus leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sirius. Il n'avait pas honte des années difficiles auxquelles il avait survécu, mais pouvait-il en parler à Sirius sans que celui-ci ne le prenne en pitié ? Ou pire, s'en vouloir de la façon dont Remus s'était retrouvé seul, sans l'assurance sécurisante de ses amis ? Probablement pas. Presque toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçu de Sirius avaient inclu des excuses sous une forme ou une autre. D'un autre côté, Sirius avait perdu tant d'années, et peut-être avait-il besoin de savoir ces choses pour récupérer ce temps d'une certaine manière.

« Où est-ce que je vivais ? Des pensions bons marchés quand je pouvais me le permettre, et quand je ne pouvais pas, des bancs et des parcs, des champs quand le temps était chaud, une grotte pendant un moment, quelques endroits dans le métro qui ressemblaient pas mal à des caves aussi ; les bibliothèques publiques sont un bon endroit pour se réchauffer, mais on y est le bienvenu que si l'on a pris un bain récemment. J'étais sans cesse à chercher un endroit sûr où passer la prochaine pleine lune. J'ai trouvé cet endroit il y a sept ans. Il y avait eu un feu et c'était abandonné depuis des années. C'était à peine habitable pour les rats du coin. J'ai passé un accord avec la propriétaire. Je l'ai rendue habitable à nouveau et m'occupait des travaux de maintenance. Elle accepta de me louer à long terme. Quand je n'avais pas d'argent pour le loyer, elle me laisser faire des petits boulots pour sa maison. Elle est morte il y a un an et demi et m'a laissé l'acte de propriété dans son testament. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et baissa la tête tandis qu'une révélation le frappait. « Les derniers six mois – avant – c'est pour ça que tu ne nous disait pas où tu vivais. Tu n'avais pas d'endroit où vivre. »

« Oui. »

« Tu aurais du nous le dire. Nous t'aurions aidé. »

« Je ne voulais pas d'aide. C'est ton tour de répondre à une question gênante, Sirius. Pourquoi m'as-tu soupçonné ? »

Sirius releva la tête avec surprise. « Ce n'est pas évident ? »

« Dis-le moi quand même. »

« Peter te discréditait. Encore une chose qu'on a en commun, Moony. »

Remus fut momentanément sous le choc. Il avait été tellement sûr de connaître la réponse à cette question. Il n'avait pas même pas prévu de demander. « Tu veux dire, ce n'était même pas à cause de… » Sirius avait l'air désorienté. « J'ai juste tiré des conclusion tout seul, mais j'aurais dû réaliser que tu n'avais jamais eu peur de moi. C'était à la fois ton trait de caractère le plus attirant et le plus énervant ! »

Une partie de Sirius voulait réprimander Remus pour le croire capable de ce genre de bigoterie, mais le fait était, Sirius avait suspecté Remus d'être un traître et s'il était brutalement honnête avec lui-même, la lycanthropie de Remus avait peut-être inconsciemment joué un rôle. Il finit de manger en silence.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » annonça Remus dès que Sirius eu fini. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'un des étagères. De la plus haute, il prit quelque chose enveloppé dans du tissu, de la forme d'une baguette. Il la posa sur la table devant Sirius tout en débarrassant la table d'un mouvement de sa propre baguette. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme avoir une baguette personnalisée de chez Ollivander, mais… »

Sirius déballa le tissu précautionneusement. Autrefois, sa baguette faisait presque partie de lui, et à présent cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas tenue une. D'un profond brun sombre et de grain fin et dense, elle était presque identique à ses deux précédentes.

« Mahogani. »

« Et ventricule de dragon. Ce n'était pas une combinaison facile à trouver dans les boutiques où je suis allé. Je n'ai pas osé aller chez Ollivander et demander cette combinaison. Il savait que nous étions amis et il se serait souvenu de tes précédentes baguettes. Il aurait compris pour qui je faisais cet achat. »

Sirius fit un geste d'essai. Il ne vit pas d'étincelles mais sa main était chaude. La baguette dégageait une impression de « justesse ». « Tu t'es souvenu. »

« Bien sûr. Mahogani comme James et ventricule de dragon comme moi. »

Sirius se leva et balaya la pièce du regard, décidant de son premier essai. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la chaise usée par le temps devant la cheminée._ « Un canapé pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir ensemble devant le feu, comme on en avait l'habitude de le faire_. » Il s'imagina son canapé moelleux préféré de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il secoua sa baguette et la chaise s'étira pour devenir le canapé qu'il avait imaginé.

Remus sentit la chaleur l'envahir comme il regardait Sirius utiliser une baguette pour la première fois en quatorze ans. Le sourire sur le visage de Sirius quand il vit le canapé imaginaire devenir réalité était vraiment contagieux. Combien de fois Sirius avait-il été celui qui faisait sourire Remus comme ça ? Remus était prêt à passer le reste de sa vie à faire ce qu'il faudrait pour s'assurer que Sirius sourie comme ça tous les jours.

Sirius parcourut doucement le tissu rouge de la paume de la main, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. Il se retourna et renversa presque Remus dans son impatience de le serrer dans ses bras. « Merci, Moony » Remus resta prisonnier des bras de Sirius, perdu dans l'odeur de Sirius, et totalement inconscient du fait que celui-ci avait aussi peu envie de le lâcher que lui.

_Approchant minuit_

Sirius tentait de résoudre une énigme. Il avait l'impression que ce serait de la triche de demander la réponse à Remus, mais s'il ne posait pas la question, ça le tiendrait probablement éveillé toute la nuit.

« Remus, il y a des photos qui manquent dans ton album, mais tu as des photos de moi, et des photos de… Peter. » il cracha ce nom. « Alors, si ce n'est pas parce que tu les as détruites parce que tu ne supportais plus de les voir ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Remus était assis à côté de lui sur le nouveau canapé, lisant un livre et appréciant la compagnie silencieuse. Il avait remarqué que Sirius tournait les pages d'avant en arrière, retournait continuellement aux pages où des photos manquaient clairement, mais il savait que Sirius aimait trouver ses réponses lui-même.

« Quelles photos manquent ? »

« Une du mariage de James et Lily, une de la fin de la septième année, et une peu après la naissance de Harry. »

« Une photo de mariage, James tenant la coupe de quidditch, et James et Lily avec Harry. A part toi et moi, qui connais-tu pour vouloir ces trois photos ? »

« Harry. »

« Hagrid m'a écrit, ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres personnes, à la fin de la première année de Harry. Il voulait rassembler des albums pour Harry, plein de photos de ses parents. »

Sirius s'était arrêté sur une page sur laquelle un Sirius adolescent s'efforçait de pousser un James nerveux vers un groupe de filles dans le fond de la photo. Une fille aux cheveux roux souriait aux garçons seulement quand ils ne regardaient pas. Comme Remus regardait la photo, une larme vint s'écraser sur les robes du jeune Sirius. Sirius se dépêcha d'essuyer la larme et referma l'album.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne devrait pas être obligé d'apprendre à les connaître seulement d'après les photos. Ils devraient être là, avec Harry, avec nous. Ils me manquent tellement, Moony. »

Remus serra Sirius contre lui et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Il ne sentait pas d'embarras, pas d'hésitation, à tenir Sirius contre lui, maintenant, à caresser son dos, à embrasser ses cheveux. C'était de l'amitié, c'était l'amour que Sirius était prêt à accepter de lui. Quand il sentit les sanglots de Sirius ralentir, il s'écarta juste un peu, juste assez pour voir le visage de celui-ci. Sa main derrière la tête de son ami, il effaça la dernière larme d'un baiser. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter plus, les lèvres de Sirius furent sur les siennes. Le goût salé des larmes se mélangeait au goût de la bouche de Sirius, un goût, une chaleur qu'il pensait avoir oubliés. Tant de choses qu'il avait tenté d'oublier et qui surgirent de nouveau à la surface, ravivées. Sirius s'écarta et mit de la distance entre eux de nouveau. Un léger rougissement d'embarras colorait ses joues assorties à ses yeux et son nez rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Il es tard Sirius, nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Je peux dormir ici. Je peux transformer le canapé en lit. »

Remus avait prévu de dormir séparément, pour éviter la tentation. Mais à présent, après avoir été embrassé, il réalisa que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait arrêté de coucher avec Sirius seize ans auparavant dans l'espoir de se guérir de cet amour. Ca n'avait pas marché. Il passerait le reste de sa vie à aimer Sirius Black, qu'ils se touchent de nouveau ou non. Et si Sirius avait besoin du réconfort du contact humain, Remus ne le refuserait à aucun d'entre eux.

« Non Padfoot, viens au lit. »

Il éteignit le feu d'un battement de main puis la tendit à Sirius. Celui-ci se laissa entraîner dans la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent silencieusement. Remus tournait le dos à Sirius tout en enlevant sa robe. Sirius devint subitement immobile. Remus sut qu'il regardait les cicatrices inconnues qui avaient rejoint celles qui lui étaient autrefois familières. Remus se retourna pour qu'il puisse voir celles qui parcouraient l'avant de son corps aussi. Non, le loup n'avait pas été clément envers lui durant les années où Padfoot lui avait semblé perdu. Sirius posa doucement les doigts sur une large cicatrice circulaire, tout autour du poignet droit de Remus, une cicatrice de brûlure par l'argent. Le loup n'avait pas fait ça. Il leva les yeux vers Remus, une question muette dans le regard.

« Ne me demande pas Sirius. Pas ce soir. »

Sirius hocha la tête, et ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Ils avaient tous les deux gardés leurs boxers, comme par consentement mutuel. Même ce peu de vêtement paraissait prude comparé à leur façon de partager un lit autrefois, mais aucun d'eux ne se sentait prêt à assumer. Sirius s'allongea sur le dos, fixant avec tension les ténèbres qui remplirent la pièce quand Remus éteignît les chandelles. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de se tourner vers l'homme qu'il aimait et désirait désespérément toucher, et celle de s'éloigner de lui. Il avait déjà tellement fait souffrir Remus. Il ne pourrait supporter de lui infliger ça de nouveau.

Remus s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à Sirius. Il plaça son bras autour du ventre de celui-ci. Le contact était plein d'amour et de familiarité, mais pas sexuel. Sirius se détendit à la sensation de ce poids chaud et familier.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Padfoot. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Moony. Je suis heureux d'être là aussi. »

Sirius ne s'était pas reposé plus d'une heure dans les deux jours précédents. Allongé là, dans le cocon tiède du lit de Remus, il se sentait en sécurité, protégé. Il se lova contre le corps de Remus et s'endormit. Les cauchemars ne le troublèrent pas cette nuit-là.

**Au lever du soleil**

Remus s'éveilla lentement dans les brumes d'un rêve familier. Sirius était avec lui, dans son lit de nouveau. Il inspira l'odeur de Sirius, sentit la chaleur de sa peau, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux. A l'instant où il embrassa et mordilla la jonction entre l'épaule et la gorge, il réalisa que cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière et offrant sa gorge. Ce geste de soumission canin, il l'avait déjà fait pour Remus, homme et loup, de nombreuses fois auparavant. Sirius avait un léger sourire de contentement aux lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et Remus ignorait s'il était réellement réveillé ou bien juste en train de répondre à ce qu'il croyait être un rêve.

Le loup s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait été séparé de son compagnon trop longtemps. A la vue de cette magnifique gorge mise à nue pour lui en toute confiance, un grondement sourd lui échappa. Il mordit le cou de Sirius, savoura le goût salé de sa peau, et sentit le battement de son pouls sous ses dents. Il ne mordit pas assez fort pour percer la peau, mais assez pour montrer clairement qu'il le pourrait.

Sirius gémit. Ce son changea le désir naissant de Remus en un réel besoin frénétique. D'un seul mouvement, il poussa Sirius sur le dos, plaquant ses épaules contre le matelas tout comme il roula sur ses genoux, écartant les jambes de Sirius de l'un d'eux. Il suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui, baissant le regard vers les yeux bleus de glace de Sirius, maintenant grand ouverts. Un son sourd dans sa gorge, à moitié grondement dominateur, à moitié gémissement suppliant, fut la seule façon dont il parvint à demander, implorer, supplier. Le langage humain semblait impossiblement complexe.

Sirius fixa les yeux de Remus qui brillaient d'un vague éclat d'or dans la lumière du matin. En cet instant, il lui importait peu de savoir quel Remus le voulait, de l'humain ou du loup.

« Oui Remus, s'il te plait. »

Remus se réveilla pour la seconde fois ce matin-là, avec un vague sentiment de malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tendit le bras vers Sirius mais ne rencontra que des draps froids. La panique le prit, et il se redressa brusquement. Sirius était assis au pied du lit, les bras autour de ses jambes, son visage enfoui contre ses genoux.

« Sirius, tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

Sirius secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais Remus ne savait pas à quelle question il répondait. Il s'avança et toucha l'épaule de son amant.

« Sirius ? »

Sirius frotta sa joue contre la main de Remus et s'assit sur le lit pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient troublés.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Remus. »

« Tu as toujours été doué pour les constatations. » répondit Remus avec un léger sourire. Il s'assit en tailleur. Sirius lui sourit en retour, mais l'inquiétude se lisait toujours dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à mener cette conversation, aussi Remus essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

« Ce matin a été ce que tu veux que cela ait été. Une histoire d'une fois, une erreur parce que nous avons tous les deux été seuls trop longtemps ou bien le premier pas d'un retour à notre ancienne relation. Je serais là pour toi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de mieux ne survienne. Et étant donné ta présente situation, Padfoot, cela pourrait durer quelques temps. » Remus espérait que Sirius prendrait le plus de temps possible. Sirius ne trouvait pas les mots de Remus rassurants. Il eut un sursaut mental au mot « erreur » et se sentit nauséeux quand Remus déclara qu'ils continueraient jusqu'à ce que « quelqu'un de mieux ne survienne. » Il faillit laisser passer ce qu'impliquaient les derniers mots. _« Quelqu'un de mieux pour… moi ? »_

« Temps mort ! » dit Sirius, secouant la tête de confusion. « Pourquoi veux-tu recommencer à nouveau ? Es-tu juste désespérément seul, Moony, ou bien fais-tu… es-tu… »

« Suis-je toujours amoureux de toi ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda Remus en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Sirius, piquante de barbe de trois jours. « Je te décharge de toute responsabilité en ce qui concerne mon potentiel cœur brisé. Je resterai pour le temps que tu voudras me donner. Juste aujourd'hui, une semaine, cet été. » Il commença à retirer sa main mais Sirius l'attrapa par le poignet et embrassa sa paume.

« Et que dirais-tu du reste de ma vie, Remus ? Tu arriverais à me supporter aussi longtemps ? »

Remus resta immobile le sourcil froncé comme il tentait de décidait si Sirius était réellement en train de dire ce qu'il avait l'air de dire. Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui tendit la main pour toucher le visage de son amant.

« Je suis en train de dire ce que j'aurais du dire il y a des années. Je t'aime, Remus. »

Remus recula jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les oreillers, hors de portée, et secoua la tête. Sirius sentit son cœur lutter pour continuer de battre tandis qu'une énorme main l'écrasait. Il ne pouvait supportait le regard horrifié dans le pâle visage de Remus, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus détourner le regard.

« Tu te sens juste seul, Padfoot. Et tu es heureux de me voir et puis j'ai compliqué les choses ce matin. C'est tout. Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Sa voix ne fut soudain plus qu'un murmure. « S'il te plait, ne me fais pas croire que tu m'aimes. Je ne serais pas capable de le supporter quand je te perdrais. »

La monstrueuse main disparut. Remus l'aimait toujours. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de convaincre Remus que c'était réciproque.

« Non, je ne suis pas aveuglé, Remus, plus maintenant. Pendant ce voyage au ski, quand nous avons décidé de redevenir simplement amis, James m'a dit que je n'étais pas prêt à être amoureux. Il avait presque raison. J'étais amoureux, je n'étais simplement pas prêt à l'admettre, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre. » Il vit l'espoir dans les yeux de Remus. « Et le temps que je réalise que je t'aimais, les choses commençaient déjà à aller si mal, et Peter te calomniait et… Je suis désolé Remus. Je savais que tu ne ferais jamais ce genre de choses, mais j'avais peur de ne pas y voir clair à cause de mon amour pour toi. J'avais peur de faire confiance à mon cœur et je voulais choisir la prudence et… »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Sirius lui tendit la main. Remus la regarda comme s'il avait peur de la toucher.

« Je ne dirais pas cela si je n'en étais pas sûr. Je t'ai blessé trop de fois ; Je ne veux pas te blesser plus, Remus. » Sirius retira soudainement sa main et dit « Il faut cependant que je te prévienne. » Remus regarda Sirius d'un air méfiant.

« J'ai décidé qu'il y avait seulement deux choses dont j'ai réellement besoin dans ma vie. D'abord, je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que Harry est sain et sauf, et heureux. Jusqu'ici, j'y ai lamentablement échoué. J'ai besoin de me rattraper. J'ai promis. »

Remus hocha la tête. « Tu as promis à James et Lily. »

« Oui, mais je pensais à la promesse que j'ai faite à Harry quand il était bébé. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, quelque soit la façon dont tu veux de moi. Le reste, comme tuer Peter, ou réhabiliter mon nom, ce serait bien mais je n'en ai pas besoin. J'aimerais toujours le tuer, mais j'avais tort d'en faire ma priorité. Tout allait de travers. J'espère que tu n'es pas vexé d'être placé en second. »

Remus sourit. « Je pense que tu as mis tes priorités dans le bon ordre. »

Finalement, il tendit la main vers celle de Sirius et attira celui-ci à lui. Sirius marcha sur les genoux jusqu'à Remus. Ils s'assirent côte à côte mais tournés l'un vers l'autre, les doigts entremêlés, leur main libre touchant, caressant le visage, les cheveux, le dos, les bras de l'autre. Se redécouvrant l'un l'autre. Remus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Ce n'était même pas leur premier baiser ce jour-là, si la manière affamée qu'ils avaient eu de se dévorer l'un l'autre le matin même pouvait être appelé baisers, mais d'une certaine façon, Sirius considérait qu'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. Ce baiser-là marquait un commencement.

« Je t'aime aussi Sirius. » fit enfin Remus. Il rit. « J'ai attendu très longtemps de pouvoir dire ça. »

« Alors tu peux le redire. » répondit Sirius avec un sourire. « Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Au lieu de ça, Remus mordilla la peau tendre, juste sous l'oreille de Sirius et murmura « Comment allons-nous célébrer l'évènement ? »

« J'ai quelques idées, mais tu ferais mieux de dire au loup que c'est au tour de Padfoot d'être au-dessus. »

notes :

Et voilà ! Il reste un épilogue, que je traduirais dès que possible.

« A wizard of earthsea » est un roman d'Ursula K. Le Guin, dont le héros doit accepter sa propre part d'ombre.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Go Back to Being Friends**_

**Chapitre cinq—And Harry Makes Three**

**disclaimer : Tout l'original est à JK Rowling. Cette fic est de Mysid. La traduction de ce chapitre est due quasi entièrement au travail de Miss JaD (user id : 664547**** ) Grand merci à elle pour son aide !**

**

* * *

**

Deux jours plus tard

Padfoot leva la patte, appuya sur le loquet de la porte du petit cottage, et l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule. Il avait transformé la poignée en un loquet le jour d'avant afin de pouvoir l'utiliser en tant que chien. Il poussa la porte pour la fermer avant de laisser tomber deux lapins morts sur le sol et de reprendre forme humaine. Remus était assis sur le sofa mais avait tourné la tête pour le regarder entrer.

"Padfoot le plus grand des chasseurs est de retour. Ils ont opposé une vaillante résistance, mais au bout du compte, j'ai été victorieux. J'espère que tu aimes le lapin à cette période du mois."

"Du moment que tu les fais cuire. Il faut que la lune soit un peu plus ronde avant que je ne me mette à aimer le tartare de lapin."

Sirius décida qu'écorcher et nettoyer les lapins pouvaient attendre. Il jeta un bras autour des épaules de Remus comme il s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le sofa et le regarda raccommoder un trou dans la manche d'une robe.

"Voilà ce que j'aime voir—ma chère petite femme faisant de la couture au coin du feu."

"Va te faire foutre, Padfoot."

"Oui, s'il te plait!" Sirius réalisa que c'était sa propre robe, maintenant décrassée, que Remus était en train de recoudre. Sa bonne humeur s'évanouit d'un coup. "Jette-la juste au le feu, Remus. Jamais plus je ne porterais cette chose."

Remus continua le raccommodage. "C'est en assez mauvais état, mais étant donné mon emploi sporadique, je ne peux pas me permettre de jeter quelque chose de toujours utile."

"Je portais _ça_ quand j'ai trouvé James et Lily dans ce qui restait de leur maison. Je portais _ça_ quand Peter a massacré tous ces gens devant moi. J'ai porté _ça _pendant les douze années que j'ai passées en enfer. Je me baladerais à poil à travers tout Diagon Alley avant de porter cette robe de nouveau."

Remus coupa le fil avec une paire de ciseaux et lissa la robe sur ses genoux. Il réfléchit un moment avant de parler. "D'accord. Tu n'as pas besoin de la porter de nouveau, mais on ne va pas non plus s'en débarrasser. Je la garderais pour les pleines lunes, et si je la détruis accidentellement, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte."

"Merci, mon amour." Et il embrassa la joue de Remus. "Réduis-la en morceau avec ma bénédiction. En plus, j'ai de l'argent dans mon coffre de la banque Gringotts. Tu pourrais aller en retirer un peu, et on pourrait s'acheter des vêtements neufs. Quel âge est-ce que ça a ça, d'ailleurs?" Il tripota la très fine et très rapiécée manche de la robe grise de Remus.

"Trop risqué. Je sais que tu t'en es tiré la première fois, mais tôt ou tard le Ministère pourrait convaincre les gobelins de surveiller ton compte." Remus enfila une aiguille et commença une autre repriseSirius frôla le cou et l'oreille de Remus avec son nez. Il adorait avoir Remus assez près de lui pour pouvoir le toucher.

"Non, les gobelins ne seront jamais d'accord. Le secret est presque aussi important pour eux que la sécurité—mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. L'anniversaire de Harry arrive bientôt, mais il me reste encore un peu d'argent de la dernière fois. Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une petite chance pour que Dumbledore laisse Harry venir ici pour son anniversaire?"

"Peut-être. Récemment, j'ai ajouté d'autres sorts et charmes de protection à la maison—juste au cas où." Sirius sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au visage de son amant. Remus avait anticipé sa requête. "Et bien, je savais que tu finirais probablement ici tôt ou tard, Pads, et je voulais que tu sois en sécurité. _Et_ je savais que si tu venais, Harry finirait peut-être par venir te rendre visite, et nous voulons tous les deux qu'il soit en sécurité." Il laissa tomber la vieille robe au sol, son travail inachevé, et tendit le bras pour prendre la main de Sirius. "Mais j'ai réfléchi, si Dumbledore est d'accord pour dire que Harry serait en sécurité ici, peut-être qu'il pourrait rester plus longtemps que pour une simple visite? Je me souviens à quel point Harry voulait vivre avec toi, et avec les sorts que j'ai rajouté et toi et moi pour le protéger, Harry devrait être autant en sécurité ici qu'avec sa famille."

"Et _beaucoup plus _heureux."

"Le grenier est assez grand pour qu'on en fasse une chambre. Pour l'instant, il y a juste assez de hauteur de plafond pour se tenir debout au milieu, mais avec ton aide, je pense que je pourrais rehausser un peu le toit et installer une lucarne. On pourrait glisser des étagères et des tiroirs sous les parties les plus basses, comme ça la place ne serait pas perdue. Ce ne serait pas très spacieux mais ce serait sa propre chambre, et peut-être que cela le ferait se sentir comme chez lui, et pas comme un simple visiteur."

"Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, n'est-ce pas?" La bonne humeur de Sirius était de retour en force. Cela appelait à un contact physique plus poussé qu'une vague caresse du cou de son amant. Il monta sur les genoux de Remus, à cheval sur ses jambes. Remus enroula ses bras autour de Sirius tandis que Sirius commençait à détacher la ceinture de la robe de Remus. "Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui, Moony?"

"Oui, mais tu peux me le redire; ça ne me dérange pas. Juste une chose, cependant. Tu dois parler à Harry à propos de nous avant qu'il n'emménage." Sirius ferma les yeux et laissa tomber son front contre celui de Remus. "Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. On l'aura juste pour son anniversaire."

"Non, tu as raison; c'est important. Je lui dirais. C'est juste que—tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris pour le dire à James, et j'étais raisonnablement sûr de la façon dont il réagirait. Mais Harry—je veux dire c'est un gamin génial, Remus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais regarde _qui_ l'a élevé. Pour les Dursley, différent égal mauvais. Cette manière d'éduquer déteint sur les gens."

"Je sais, mon amour. Moi aussi je suis nerveux. Mais j'ai réfléchi et franchement, je suis aussi 'différent' que possible, pourtant Harry ne s'est pas retourné contre moi quand il a découvert que j'étais un loup-garou."

"Et maintenant nous devons lui dire que tu es un loup-garou-tapette" dit Sirius, qui commençait à sourire de nouveau.

Remus plissa les yeux et lui lança son air 'Sois sérieux, Sirius'. "Ca n'est pas grave ce qu'il pense de moi, mais ce qu'il pense de toi importe. Penses-y. Si tu décides de lui dire, tant mieux. Si tu décides de ne pas le faire, je peux vivre avec. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il emménage avec nous s'il ne le sait pas.

"James habitait avec moi et ne s'en ait jamais aperçu."

"Je pensais à la façon dont Lily l'a découvert."

"Oh Seigneur! On va devoir s'entraîner tous les jours sur les sorts d'insonorisation avant qu'Harry n'emménage!"

Deux semaines plus tard

"Merci de le surveiller pour nous. Nous ne serons pas rentrés avant six ou sept heures puisque nous devons aller à Londres, chercher l'uniforme de ce cher Dudley et nous voulons qu'il soit fait aujourd'hui même. Vous rendez-vous compte que les fournisseurs de l'école ne vendent même pas sa taille? C'est scandaleux, voilà ce que c'est."

"Il n'y a aucun problème, Mrs. Dursley. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Harry ces dernières années, et j'attends avec impatience d'apprendre ses dernières histoires d'école."

"Oh non, il n'a aucune 'histoire d'école'. N'est-ce pas, Harry?" Il y avait indubitablement une menace dans le ton de Pétunia quand elle s'adressa à Harry.

"Non, Tante Pétunia. Rien qui vaut la peine d'être raconté."

"Fais attention à te tenir comme il le faut. Je _ne veux pas_ que tu causes des ennuis à Mrs Figg."

Sirius écoutait l'échange qui se tenait dans l'entrée depuis l'autre côté de la porte du salon. Bien qu'il ai été sous forme humaine, il se retrouva à combattre le besoin de grogner contre Pétunia. A la place, il retourna vers la causeuse en velours couleur lavande et grogna contre les chats qui cernaient Remus tout en le regardant fixement.

"Ils ne me font pas confiance," chuchota Remus.

"Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?" chuchota à son tour Sirius.

"Je ne le suis pas," répondit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils furent debout en un bond. Remus effleura le dos de la main de Sirius avec la sienne pour le rassurer. Harry entra dans la pièce fixant ses pieds, ou peut-être les chats contre lesquels il pourrait peut-être trébucher.

"Tu n'es pas mon seul visiteur aujourd'hui, Harry," dit Arabella Figg avec un sourire dans la voix. Harry releva la tête avec méfiance. Son visage s'illumina de bonheur, et il courut dans les bras de Sirius.

"Je t'avais promis que je te reverrais bientôt, Harry. Est-ce que ta soit disant famille à fait quelque chose qui mériterait que je la transforme en chauve-souris?

"Pas récemment." Harry s'écarta juste assez pour offrir sa main à Remus. "Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Professeur."

"Appelle-moi Remus, Harry." Harry hocha la tête et reporta de nouveau ses yeux sur Sirius. Remus décida que c'était le bon moment pour quitter la pièce. "Je vais aller aider Arabella dans le jardin comme ça vous pourrez parler tous les deux." Avant de sortir, il soutint un moment le regard de Sirius et lui sourit. Sirius sentit la chaleur et le calme l'envahir. Il se rappela la façon dont Harry avait décrit le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait entendu la chanson du phoenix.

"Alors, tu es resté chez le Professeur Lupin tout ce temps?" Demanda Harry comme il s'asseyait dans la causeuse.

Sirius faillit s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il changea rapidement d'avis et prit le fauteuil voisin. "_Juste au cas où Harry se sentirait mal à l'aise près de moi une fois que je lui aurais tout raconté."_

"Je parie que ça a dû être agréable pour vous deux. Il avait l'air vraiment seul quand il était à Poudlard."

"Il a toujours eu une vie solitaire," dit doucement Sirius. "Mais commençons par parler de toi. Les choses étaient plutôt affreuses la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Comment vas-tu?"

Sirius se sentit un peu lâche d'écarter ainsi la raison de sa visite, mais il savait aussi qu'il était important qu'il soit disponible pour parler avec Harry. Si Harry acceptait sa relation avec Remus et était d'accord pour emménager avec eux, ces discussions à coeurs ouverts pourraient être plus fréquentes, mais si Harry ne l'acceptait pas—cela pourrait bien être la dernière fois que Harry s'ouvre à lui.

"Je vais bien." Dit Harry. Sirius décida de ne pas le reprendre sur ce mensonge évident.

"Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait encore mal?"

"Juste durant les cauchemars, mais ce sont vraiment des cauchemars," lui assura rapidement Harry. "Ce n'est pas comme ces autres fois, plus maintenant."

"Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler?"

"Pas tout de suite. La plupart d'entre eux sont liés à Cédric. Tu peux sûrement deviner à quoi ils ressemblent."

"Est-ce que tu arrives à te rendormir après?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"J'ai pas mal de problèmes avec les cauchemars moi aussi," dit Sirius. "Je me suis rendu compte que si je discutais avec Remus après, parfois à propos du cauchemar, parfois à propos de tout sauf du cauchemar, j'arrivais à me rendormir plus facilement."

"Ca doit être bien—d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Quand l'école reprendra, je pourrais parler à Ron, mais je crois que je me contenterais de lui parler d'autre chose. Je ne veux pas donner des cauchemars à Ron aussi. Mais là, maintenant—" Il haussa les épaules.

"Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais m'avoir moi pour discuter."

Harry parut perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Sirius se réprimanda mentalement. "_Fais ton coming out d'abord; invite le après. Oh d'accord, changement de plan." _ "Remus et moi avons parlé au Professeur Dumbledore, et nous l'avons convaincu que tu serais en sécurité en vivant avec nous deux. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir."

"Bien sûr que je le veux! Est-ce que je peux emménager aujourd'hui?" Les yeux de Harry brillaient comme il souriait avec enthousiasme.

"Attends—ne décide pas encore," l'avertit Sirius. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'autre d'abord. Tu dois savoir avant de te décider."

Le sourire de Harry faiblit, mais ses yeux souriaient toujours joyeusement. "Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de mauvais?"

"Non—enfin—je suppose que c'est à toi de voir. J'ai besoin de te parler de Remus et moi." Sirius surveilla le visage de Harry, guettant prudemment le moindre signe d'un soupçon. L'expression de Harry était neutre comme il clignait des yeux derrière ses lunettes. "_Il est exactement comme toi, James. J'espère que tu te marres bienà mes dépends en ce moment. Comment est-ce que je commence?"_

"J'aime Remus." Toujours neutre. "Ce que je veux dire c'est, je suis _amoureux_ de Remus. Je suis gay, Harry." "_Bisexuel, en fait, mais ne compliquons pas les choses."_

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Sirius retint sa respiration.

"Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi?"

Sirius hocha la tête, retenant toujours sa respiration.

"C'est bien. C'est affreux quand ce n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas?"

"Horrible," acquiesça Sirius. "Tu dis ça comme si tu parlais par expérience. Quelqu'un dont tu veux me parler?"

Harry se trouva soudainement intéressé par l'idée de caresser le chat assit à côté de lui. "Pas vraiment. C'est de l'histoire ancienne de toute façon." Quand il regarda de nouveau vers Sirius, son front était toujours ridé par l'inquiétude.

"_Peut-être que ça l'aiderait si je lui disais ce que tu ressentais, James." _"Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a appris à croire à propos de l'homosexualité, Harry, mais pour ce que ça vaut, tes parents approuvaient tous les deux notre relation."

"Alors, ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau."

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cela lui semblait très nouveau à lui. Les deux semaines passées avaient été comme une merveilleuse lune de miel. "Et bien, ça l'est, et ça ne l'est pas. Tu vois, Remus et moi avons commencé à—" _Mets-y les formes, Padfoot,"_ "—sortir ensemble quand on était à l'école, mais on a rompu quand on avait dix-neuf ans. _Complètement_ ma faute. On est restés amis mais seulement amis. On s'est remis ensemble il y a juste deux semaines, le jour après que j'ai emménagé avec lui. Je crois que tes parents seraient vraiment heureux pour nous."

Harry sourit, mais ses yeux étaient toujours troublés. "Je suis heureux pour vous moi aussi. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'embête, Harry? Et ne dis pas, 'Rien.' Tu fronces les sourcils depuis que je t'ai parlé de Remus et moi."

Le visage de Harry passa de l'inquiétude à la panique. "Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès."

"C'est bon. Je ne suis pas en colère. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir ce que tu ressens. Tu n'approuves pas."

"Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que—peut-être que je ne devrais pas emménager avec vous maintenant."

"Oh." Sirius réalisa soudain que pour un adolescent, il y avait tout un monde de différences entre accepter deux hommes gays dans son entourage et vivre avec eux pour de vrai. Maintenant ce fut au tour de Sirius de s'occuper en caressant les chats d'Arabella. Il ne voulait pas que Harry voit la peine dans ses yeux. "Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec fait de vivre avec nous, je comprends. Mais j'espère que tu viendras au moins nous rendre visite, peut-être pour ton anniversaire."

"Je veux vivre avec vous, mais—"

Sirius releva de nouveau la tête juste pour voir que Harry était maintenant en train d'étudier le tapis. Impulsivement, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux en face de Harry et rencontra son regard.

"Qu'est qu'il y a, Harry? Tu peux me le dire." Harry hésita encore. Son front était même encore plus plissé. "Si tu étais ton père, je te ficherais une claque derrière la tête en disant, 'Crache le morceau, Potter.' En fait, dans environ une minute, je vais peut-être essayer ça."

Harry sourit un peu. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas me retrouver entre vous deux. Toi et le professeur Lupin venez juste de vous remettre ensemble. C'est un peu comme votre lune de miel ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais que tu as l'impression de devoir t'occuper de moi, et c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de proposer, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger."

"Tu ne nous dérangeras pas—à moins que tu ne monopolises la salle de bains quand Remus et mi voulons regarder les étoiles, mais ça c'est une autre histoire." Il fut ravi de l'air confus sur le visage de Harry à cet énigmatique commentaire. "Je ne t'invite pas à vivre avec nous parce que je m'y sens obligé, Harry. Je veux vraiment de toi avec moi. Tu me manques. Tu ne te rappelles pas, mais on était très copains. On avait souvent de longues conversations ensemble. Elles étaient plutôt à sens unique, mais tu étais un très bon auditeur." Harry sourit à cette dernière plaisanterie. "On ne peut pas rattraper le temps perdu, mais je ne veux pas perdre encore plus de temps avec toi. Remus ressent exactement la même chose. En fait, il a émit l'idée que tu emménages avec nous avant que je ne le fasse."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment. A peine j'avais emménagé qu'il m'a mis au boulot pour que je l'aide à transformer le grenier en chambre pour toi. Il avait déjà planifié tous les détails. Je crois qu'il y pensait depuis le moment où il a découvert que j'étais innocent, qu'il espérait que toi et moi, on emménagerait tous les deux avec lui."

Harry paru quelques peu abasourdi. Il avait l'air stupéfait de savoir que Sirius n'était pas le seul à vouloir de lui, mais que Remus le voulait tout autant.

"_Bien sûr qu'il est surpris. Il a vécut toute sa vie dans une maison où il n'était pas désiré,"_ réalisa Sirius. "Peut-être qu'une partie du problème se trouve dans le fait que tu considères toujours Remus seulement comme ton professeur. Votre passé commun remonte à plus loin que ça." Une idée vint heurter Sirius, et il saisit le poignet de Harry comme il se relevait. "Viens." Il traîna Harry à travers la maison jusqu'au jardin, derrière. "Quand on sera dehors, demande à Remus ce dont on discutait pendant le petit déjeuner."

Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte du fond, Sirius prit sa forme canine. Les odeurs distinctes de légumes cuits et d'urine de chat devinrent étouffantes, mais pas vraiment déplaisantes, juste _intéressantes_. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, les odeurs du jardin devinrent même encore plus intéressantes. Padfoot résista au besoin urgent de trotter vers la plus intrigantes d'entre toutes et de plonger son museau dans son entrejambe. A la place, il se tint à côté de son filleul nerveux.

Arabella était en train de pointer quelque chose avec sa truelle et de donner des instructions à Remus, mais toute son attention était focalisée sur l'adolescent à côté de Sirius. Remus serrait très fort les mauvaises herbes qu'il venait juste d'arracher, attendant la décision de Harry. L'expression sur son visage était contrôlée avec soin, prête à masquer la douleur d'un rejet. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était l'expression que Remus portrait à chaque fois que quelqu'un découvrait qu'il était un loup-garou.

Sirius aboya brusquement. Remus posa immédiatement son regard sur Sirius et nota l'agitation de sa queue. Presque imperceptiblement, son corps se relâcha de soulagement. Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur Harry.

"Pr— Remus? Euh, Sirius a dit que je devais vous demander ce dont vous aviez parlé pendant le petit déjeuner."

Remus sembla perplexe et déplaça de nouveau son regard sur Sirius. "Nous avons parlé de plusieurs choses. Laquelle? La chambre de Harry? Les chats d'Arabella? Le premier mot de Harry?"

Sirius aboya encore.

"Mon premier mot? Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Remus eut un sourire heureux. "Moony. James et Sirius étaient assez jaloux, mais Lily pensait que c'était adorable. Ton second mot a été 'Papa.' Est-ce que tu as décidé si tu voulais vivre avec nous, Harry?"

Sirius sentit Harry frotter la fourrure entre ses oreilles. "Si vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez de moi."

"Bien sûr que nous le sommes," dit Remus surpris.

"Quand est-ce que je peux emménager?"

Après le dîner

Remus s'appuya contre le mur de pierre et essaya de s'abandonner à la sensation de bonheur. Le pessimiste qui demeurait au sein de son âme, "_Un de mes monstres intérieurs," _essayait de gâcher le moment en lui rappelant que le bonheur était éphémère, mais Remus ne le laisserait pas gagner et gâcher cette soirée. "_Ce moment ne durera pas—une raison de plus d'en jouir entièrement maintenant et de chérir le souvenir plus tard."_

La scène devant lui, lui était familière. Tant de fois il s'était assis à côté du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffindor et regardé Sirius et James assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'un des sofas rouge et moelleux, leur tête penchées sur un livre quelconque, complotant ensemble ou rigolant à propos d'une farce bien exécutée.

Remus n'était pas heureux parce que la scène devant lui correspondait si bien à ses souvenirs; il était heureux parce que Sirius et Harry étaient heureux. Pour la première fois depuis la nuit où il était arrivé, Sirius parcourait l'album photo—et cette fois, les souvenirs provoquaient des rires à la place des larmes.

"Pourquoi toi et mon père avez les cheveux violets sur celle-là?"

"Snape et quelques autres Slytherins voulaient se venger de nous pour leur avoir teint les cheveux en rose, mais la blague s'est retournée contre eux. James et moi avons gardé la tête haute et laissé nos cheveux violet jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur couleur d'origine. Cela a pris trois semaines pour qu'ils redeviennent noir, pas vrai, Moony?"

"Um-hmm. Mais ce n'est pas Snape qui a fait ça."

Sirius releva les yeux surpris et s'aperçut que Remus portrait ce que Lily appelait, "Le Sourire-Mona-Lisa de Remus." Il lui sourit, secouant la tête.

"Harry, je vais te confier un petit secret. La moitié des bêtises que nous avons réussies étaient des idées de Remus—y comprit teindre en rose les cheveux des Slytherins—et si ce n'était pas son idée au départ, il a probablement quelque chose à voir dans le perfectionnement du plan. La seule raison qui fait que James et moi, et _pas_ Remus, avions des réputations de fauteurs de troubles était parce que James et moi aimions nous attribuer les mérites de nos efforts, alors que Remus se satisfait d'attendre une _vingtaine d'années_ pour se confesser."

"Puisque j'en suis aux aveux—je voulais teindre vos cheveux en vert, comme ça vous auriez vraiment pensé que c'était un coup des Slytherins, mais Peter ne m'a pas lassé faire. Il disait que des cheveux vert sur des Gryffindors, c'était trop cruel, et il m'a aidé à faire une autre couleur à la place."

Le sourire de Sirius disparut à l'instant même où le nom de Peter fut mentionné. Remus haussa les épaules, comme pour dire, "Pourquoi pas Peter?"

"Peter était bien meilleur en potions que je ne l'étais. J'avais besoin de son aide pour ne pas vous empoisonner tous les deux par accident." Remus décida de détourner l'attention de Sirius loin de Peter. Il regarda Harry. "C'était avant que ton père ne tombe désespérément amoureux d'une de nos camarades de classe aux yeux vert, autrement il aurait probablement aimé les cheveux vert. Y-a-t-il autre chose qui te paraît intéressant là dedans, Harry?"

Harry saisit l'allusion et reprit le feuilletage de l'album.

"C'est toi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il à Sirius.

"Ouais. C'est celle où tu me fais des caresses pendant que tu es en train de lire sur ton lit, Moony. Quand j'ai commencé à apprendre à me transformer, je me changeais souvent en chien dans notre dortoir."

"Tu aimais juste qu'on te fasse des caresses."

"Exact—spécialement toi, Moony."

"Menteur."

"Est-ce que vous avez une photo de mon père quand il est en cerf?" Demanda Harry à Remus.

"Page suivante, je pense."

Harry tourna lentement la page, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer le cerf qui irait se cacher hors de sa vue s'il bougeait trop soudainement.

Remus n'avait pas besoin de voir la photographie; il la connaissait très bien. Un grand et imposant cerf avec des bois blanc et pointus, sortait de l'ombre de la forêt et se dirigeait vers la lumière dorée du soleil dans la clairière. Chaque mouvement—les pas sûrs et volontaires, le léger balancement, vers le bas, des bois en direction de l'appareil photo avant de regarder directement dedans—tout disait à l'observateur qu'il avait affaire à une créature pleine de calme, de pouvoir et de force contrôlée. Prongs n'était pas un habitant timide de la forêt. Il était apparenté à Cernunnos, le dieu-cerf vénéré par les Celtes en tant que protecteur des animaux. "_Harry doit ressentir ça aussi. Après tout, Prongs est son Patronus."_

"Tu vois pourquoi je me sentais en sécurité à courir libre sous la pleine lune," dit tranquillement Remus à Harry. "Il n'y avait aucune chance que ton père ou Sirius me laisse les semer et aller blesser quelqu'un."

Harry hocha la tête mais ne décolla pas ses yeux de la photographie.

"Prends-la," insista Remus. "C'est la tienne."

Au moment où Harry disait, "Non, c'est la votre. Je ne peux pas," sa main se déplaça légèrement vers la photo.

Remus regarda Sirius dans les yeux et fit un geste de la tête en direction de Harry. Sirius fit comme il le lui avait silencieusement dit. Il fit glisser la photo hors des coins cartonnés et la déposa dans la main de Harry.

Harry releva des yeux surpris, d'abord sur Sirius, et puis sur Remus. "Vous êtes sûr?"

"J'ai ma propre copie," dit Remus comme il plaça sa main sur son coeur, "là."

"Merci—Remus."

"De rien, Harry."

Les yeux de Harry parurent suspicieusement brillants, et Remus savait que peu de choses embarrassaient plus un garçon de presque quinze ans que de pleurer devant des adultes. Il décida d'utiliser l'horloge sonnant onze heures comme excuse pour secourir Harry.

"Il est tard, Harry. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te préparer pour aller au lit?"

Harry hocha la tête et alla dans la salle de bains. Sirius le regarda s'en aller avec un sourire, puis retourna son sourire sur Remus.

"Est-ce que tu vas me rejoindre sur le sofa? Ou est-ce que je vais devoir te rejoindre sur le sol?"

"Tu m'as l'air d'être plus à l'aise," répondit Remus. Dès que Remus s'assit sur le sofa, Sirius posa sa tête sur les genoux de Remus et laissa pendre ses longues jambes sur le bras du sofa. Remus commença à faire courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Sirius, devinant sans peine que c'était ce que son amant attendait. "_Plus agréable que la soie."_

"Je t'avais dit que tu étais doué avec les gosses," dit Sirius comme il levait les yeux sur Remus, avec un sourire satisfait.

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. J'ai juste dit que je ne serais le père de personne. Et toi, Sirius? Est-ce que tu le regretteras si tu n'as jamais d'enfants?"

Sirius tourna la tête et fouilla le ventre de Remus avec son nez. "J'aurais regretté de ne pas être avec toi bien plus. De toutes façons, je pense que Harry nous donne assez de fil à retordre, tu ne crois pas?"

"C'est vrai."

"Il est notre louveteau."

Remus eu un rire qui se transforma en une toux étranglée presque immédiatement.

"Excuse moi? _Louveteau_? Son père était le cerf, tu te souviens? Et redresse toi avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bains. Cela pourrait paraître quelque peu suspect vu de derrière le sofa."

"Oh!" Sirius se redressa immédiatement. "Je suppose qu'on ne devrait pas trop le choquer pour la première nuit qu'il passe ici." Il se tourna assez pour reposer l'une de ses jambes pliées sur les genoux de Remus et pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la porte de la salle de bains. Puis il se hâta dans son explication. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que, nous sommes ta meute. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours ressenti. Et dans chaque meute de loup, il n'y a qu'un seul couple qui a des petits. Tous les autres membres de la meute prennent soin de ces petits juste comme s'ils étaient les leurs."

"Et Harry est le petit de notre meute," finit Remus pour lui. Sirius hocha la tête, ses yeux sondant ceux de Remus, à la recherche d'une approbation ou d'un rire.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, Remus avait occasionnellement entendu Sirius faire référence à eux en tant que meute, mais il s'était demandé si Sirius utilisait juste le terme ou s'il le comprenait réellement. Maintenant, en entendant Sirius expliquer leur relation avec Harry en terme dynamique de 'meute', il su que Sirius ne comprenait pas seulement les relations au sein d'une meute de loups, mais qu'il comprenait aussi ces instincts de loup qui étaient une part de Remus. "_Il me comprend—les deux 'moi'—tout de moi."_

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je te disais que tu penses comme un loup-garou?"

L'appréhension de Sirius disparu en un sourire heureux. "Je le considèrerais comme un compliment."

Le _clic_ indiquant l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bains interrompit un baiser très prometteur. Sirius se rassit un peu plus loin de Remus mais laissa sa jambe repliée sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente comme un intrus—alors pas de _roulage de pelle_ sur le sofa avec Remus comme un ado-bourré-d'hormones—mais il ne prétendrait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas attirés physiquement l'un par l'autre.

Harry hésita près de la porte, sentant qu'il avait interrompu un moment intime. Les cheveux encadrant son visage étaient un peu mouillés, et son visage était encore rose d'avoir été frotté et nettoyé.

"Prêt pour aller au lit, Harry?" demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et fit un pas hésitant plus près du sofa et des escaliers qu'ils avaient installés juste derrière. Il portait la photo de Prongs avec précaution, d'une manière protectrice.

"Seulement souviens-toi," continua Sirius, "si tu fais un cauchemar, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à venir frapper à notre porte. J'ai le sommeil léger ; je me réveillerais."

"Ca ira," lui assura Harry. Il releva légèrement le menton comme pour essayer de se grandir le plus possible. Il marcha jusqu'au bas des escaliers.

"Bien, _je me sentirais _mieux si tu me réveillais et me parlais. D'accord?"

Harry sourit avec reconnaissance à Sirius. "D'accord. Bonne nuit." Il déplaça son regard sur Remus. "Bonne nuit, et merci encore pour la photo."

"De rien."

"Et de me laisser rester ici."

"Non, merci à _toi_ d'être là. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois là, Harry."

Harry eut un sourire timide et monta les escaliers. Sirius le regarda avec un sourire ravi. Remus étendit le bras pour lisser les cheveux noirs soyeux. Sirius ferma les yeux et se rallongea, appréciant la caresse.

"Je te disais que tu aimais juste que les gens caresse ta fourrure, Padfoot."

"Spécialement—"

"Non, pas spécialement moi," dit Remus, essayant de paraître sévère. "Tu laissais James te caresser,"—"_et__Peter,"_—"et Lily et Ivy, et ces troisièmes années quand on était à Hogsmeade, et Hagrid une fois, et—"

"Et est-ce que Padfoot s'est déjà traîné dans un lit avec l'un d'entre eux, et frotté sa fourrure contre l'un d'eux tandis qu'ils étaient nus et sentaient encore comme le loup qu'ils avaient été la nuit d'avant?"

Remus sourit malgré lui. "Puisque aucun d'eux n'a jamais été un loup, je suppose que la réponse est 'non'." Il glissa sa main entre les boutons de la chemise de Sirius et caressa la ligne de duvet au milieu du ventre de Sirius. "Et cette partie sur 'se traîner dans un lit et se frotter l'un contre l'autre' me semble intrigante. Est-ce que ça t'embête si je ne sens pas le loup ce soir?"

"Pas du tout," dit Sirius comme il se levait du sofa et tirait Remus derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre. "Je suis si content que tu aies appris comment lancer un sort d'insonorisation, Moony. On pourra hurler autant qu'on le veut sans déranger le louveteau."


End file.
